1000th Hunger Games: The Millennium MeltDown
by JuicyFries
Summary: Every Millennium we have the Millennium MeltDown in which there will be a huge twist on the Arena and a Huge twist in general. Although this year will be gruesomer eviler and especially of all scarier. How ever will the tributes succeed in this most deadly arena? *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Millennium MeltDown Twist

The TV turns on and then appears President Autumn in her lime green dress with some white high heels making her looking fabulous.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Millennium MeltDown!" Her voice echoes all around Panem and she smiles largely while the crowd applaud.

"I would like to say a huge thanks to the Game Makers in helping us with the ideas. And I especially present our Head Game maker!" The crowd roars as the lady points to the new head game maker making his way towards her.

A smart looking man looks at President Autumn and kisses her on the lips and bows down to the public as they clap and applaud at his comedic side. The President smiles weakly and whispers something carefully. The public are quiet and the both look in shock…

"Sorry for the delay everyone!" The president says walking to a bowl.

The bowl is large and full with notes all saying the number 1000 and with a little stars around them.

"I would just like to say a speech to Panem before I do this" The crowd is silent and the pale faced lady stands a podium.

"When I was young just like you I dreamed for this. Every year of every day went past and my father would never let me do anything like this due to 'it was to un- ladylike'. As the time went by my anger grew and grew until I heart spread against him, his day was gone and I was informed of a job. This job was to be a Head Game maker! I took the job for 12 years until I left that, and that's when I got offered as to be the new President of Panem. I would just like to say that ANYONE can be a victor and this year it may not be a career or an intern, it may be a District of where lies the Under Dogs." The crowd is astonished and they gasp at her speech.  
The pale faced woman walks over to the bowl and stares down to it looking nervously cold and scared.

"This year for the Millennium MeltDown the twist is…" Nothing is said and she grabs a piece of paper which was left at the bottom.  
Everything is silent when suddenly the President doesn't look so happy and she has her serious face on. The lady stands on her podium and opens the opens the note revealing something serious!

"This Millennium MeltDown's twist is…" Everything is silent except a child crying in the background.

"This Millennium MeltDown twist this year is that all Districts have to choose both boy and girl to compete in the Hunger Games." Everything is silent and then suddenly a roar from the crowd blasts her away.

The President laughs softly when suddenly the Head Game Maker says something nasty to her as she falls silent and yells something at him.

"No; I will not be part of your stupid rigged Games I will choose on whatever I want, Hunter…" The President turns to the crowd.

"YEAH!" screams the crowd.

The humble man walks over back to his spot as the President gets back in his spot.

"I would like to say a big thank you again to the Game Makers and remember… And may the Millennium be your MeltDown this year." The dog whistles brings the emblem of the capitol and its anthem.

**-Authors Note-**

**A big thanks to my Beta -Vuraanga- **

**Thanks very much**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Hold Michael Forned (Viraangreg) 17**

The light buzzes through my curtains and shines upon my wet cold face

"What time is it?" i moan grabbing my pillow and cleaning my face

The icy cold room makes me shiver and i realise i was wearing my Reaping outfit

"What..?" i say to myself as i look in the mirror

The mirror is smashed and the graze upon my head looks like i smacked something on it. When i look closer into the mirror its...9:00am! I jump from my place and run around fast as i can

"I'M LATE!" i shout running down the stairs

When i get down there, no one is there. The window is open and a pile of old dishes swarm the over crowded sink

"Oh no!" i yell

I grab both of my shoes and i forget my socks on purpose so i don't want to have to waste time

"Socks,socks...Oh i will forget them anyways?" i grab the brass door handle and i run outside

The wind wisps behind my brown hair, and the coldness breezes on my face. When i walk through the towns i notice the girl is already standing up upon the stage, i nervously run up to the peacekeepers and they give me a wild glare.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist,sweetie?" they both grab the surface of the brass table and hold it tight

They take my blood, and i wonder over quickly to my section only to see the escort catch me upon her eye

"Oi boy!" i freeze quickly and i start to feel the embarrassment tickle up my body

I look out to everyone and i soonly realise The Head Game Maker is watching

"No..?" i murmur under my breath

In the dark eerie window of the Justice building is the Gamer Maker looking out. The chills run through my body when he starts to move away... I feel anxious and i notice my hands are in my pockets! My mother always told me never put you're hands in pockets because it is baby like. I take my hands out my pockets quicker than a cheetah killing it's prey

"What's happening?" i yell loudly so the Escort can hear

The girl is coated with gold and her high heels are bigger than a 30cm ruler. Although her eye lashes are topped with encrusted gold and some eye liner that cinna used.

"It's you hunny buns" the crowd laugh at me and i try to giggle it of

I look up to the stage in i start to walk silently up there...

**Ivy GreenLeaf (GwenCooper92) 18**

I stand silently still and the world whizzes past my head faster than a round about

"STOP!" i shout

when i open my eyes the sun instantly blinds them and then no sooner or later peace keepers grab both of my arms. I try to scram and move when suddenly i look up to the Justice Building. It's blue glow smoothens my nerves and my nervousness. When suddenly i see the Head Game Maker, his tormented face reminds me of something...I was chosen on purpose.

"Come on, don't be scared i won't bite?" the escort says

When i get onto the stage i see a boy starting to come in and then i notice The Head Game Maker shakes his head reminding me, if i don't do something right know he will kill me in that arena.

"Well i didn't hope you would bite me?" the cockiness shocks the woman and she stays still

I notice the wink of the Gamer Maker to the Escort and i notice that...This was chosen on purpose!

"Oi Boy!" her capitol accent bellows around the Justice square and the jewellery shops

The boy is very muscular, and not very smart with stains and and dribble marks down his tuxedo

"Please don't do this..?" i whisper to the escort

The woman glares at me so harshly i feel offended and her high heels suddenly step onto my flat shoes

"STOP!" I scream

The pain shoots straight up my body when her high heels make a mark into my toes. When i bend over to check my shoes and my toes if they were alright the ground dog whistle at me!

"What..The?" i say feeling very humiliated

When i look up the boy is moving so slowly i think the earth is moving faster!

**-Authors Note-**

**So this is the start of a new story and i feel it's all new and it feels GREAT! Although i will not be doing any Sponsor Systems because last time there were some minor issues and some problems. So this time i will not be doing anything like that! Don't you worry because when i get to the games you will not care about that at ALL!**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**Rugged Stonewell**

This is where my life must begin. The sweat pours from my hair and my eyes and the my crutch is awfully itchy!

"Why, is this so tight!" i try to pull my trousers away from my crutch only to find the crowd stare at my discomfort

The giggles come from the girls, and the laughs are heard every where except the disgrasement of my parents and the families

"S..o...rry..Sorry?" the words only just roll out my mouth and spill every where

"So District 2, we have a special Video for you today!" when i look up to the bright sky i see...Something?

When i look closer a huge ship passes by! The rusty old mechanical machine hover just over the Justice building, nearly hitting the poor thing. End the end of the ship it has a long white banner with huge and italic letters onto it. The letters pieced together to make the words 'Millennium MeltDown: May The millennium be your MeltDown'.

"SHUT UP!" when i turn fast to my escort she stands with her hand on her hip and her other hand on the microphone

When the crowd is silent and no one is talking, i see The Head Game Maker! He stands at the side of the stage and smirks towards a girl, she is very lanky with a brown tan and with dark black hair.

"Oi." when i hear the Oi i notice a little boy hiding beside me

"Yes...?" i murmur trying to hide my communication with the boy

"Don't mean to burst your bubble but...Your going to get...Reaped" the words just make it to me and my face fades away

The death me shows and my face turns red to white, although when i hear a name i turn to see the same girl...Is that boy right?

"Rugged StoneWell!" the excited woman glares at me

The feeling in side i not nervousness but...I'm scared

"Okay?" i whisper as i push through the audience and up to the stage

**Marcasella Selfin**

My lobed ears whistle upon my me and the shock inside haunts me over and twists me like a stick

"The Head Game Maker?" i murmur to my friend

"Marcasella...He's looking at ...You?" i feel the glare run through my body and tingle up on me

"Why?" my friend leans over carefully and whispers something

"They...Have forced the Mayors to pick if not they" she does a slit of a throat sign and i feel scared

"What have i done?" the words slip out pretty loud, until i remember

Last summer i killed Maurice... When i got home i found out i had nothing, they took my mother away and whipped her blind and tormented her mind. When we thought she was safe it was far from it, they had tormented her mind so much that it destroyed her. When i came to knock on her door she was hanging from the ceiling by a hook and a boulder... Every day i realise my wrong and every day i feel the pain...

"Marcasella Selfin..." the pain is gone, the only pain is the pain in my heart

"I'm so..Sorry?" i tick and i'm gone!

I grab the girls hair and i scratch her face so hard it bleeds! The blood drips to my fingers and i punch her face so hard she screams and falls.

"GET HERE NOW!" the screams are heard and now a crowd has formed

Before i have time to flee the peacekeepers grab all my ligaments and tug me away... The last i here is my sister and my brother crying...

**-Authors Note-**

**Loving the story? PM or Review it ?**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**TreyTon 'Trey Trey' Wiress**

I peer through my sisters little old crooked shed when suddenly she pounds upon

"OW!" i shout rubbing my back from the pain

"You shouldn't be snooping around?" she yells

When i try to peer around towards the open doored shed she wallops my face making me fall to the floor

"Feisty one you are?" my sister giggles a little and makes me a sudden gesture

When i move to her direction i notice in her shed is a computer in which it is flooded with words!

"You..Hacked something?" i say looking at the black lettered screen with a green background

"The Capitol's?" i am shocked by her words and i stumble over onto the floor

"What!" i say in shock still laying on the floor

"Turn it off NOW!" i scream grabbing the computer why she tries to grab it

"NO, TREYTON LISTEN!" i stop still holding the computer

"They...Have rigged the Reapings.." the words only just slip out, and i feel scared

"What do you mean?" i murmur coming closer letting go of the computer

"Look..." i come closer to see a load of names and spaces

"The names are the chosen and the crosses are..." i say softly

"Yup?" i feel stupid and weak

"What about us..." Abigail turns slowly to me and whispers in my ear

"Yes" i stay still so still...

Before i get time to move i turn to see a bunch of Peace Keepers! One by one that stand there as tall and large with guns and weapons

"You are both chosen as tributes..." i stay silently still until i feel a pinch

When i look at my arm i see blood drip down and i fall to the floor, only to see Abigail falls to...

"Trey Trey!" i open my eyes so suddenly i nearly fall of the stage

When i get up i notice Abigail is making a gesture for me to get up and shut up?

"What...?" i murmur silently

"Shh..." the Escort says

I look around and i notice that a head game maker nods his head so evilly it scares me. I was chosen because of my mum: Wiress...

**Abigail Wiress**

Knowing the secret will kill me, literally kill me! I turn on my computer only to notice the Capitol Emblem and a picture of my mum...Wiress

"Mum, i hope i can do this..." the tears stroll down my cheek and drift to the floor

I type for hours on end until i hear the door close...It's my brother! I try to turn of the computer so quickly it fuzzes and it turns to a capitol page

"What's this?" i say looking at the list

...It's a page for the Reapings! I read through the names of the district till i get to District 3. My nerves rush through me and start to take over me '_District 3 Tributes- Abigail and Treyton Wiress'._

"Abigail!" i hear the voice of Trey Trey

When i starts to walk towards the shed i run out to meet him

"Yes?" i murmur

I jump onto the poor boy and smash him in the back

"Ow" the boy starts to get up and push past me

I smack him in the face this time and he falls to the floor, i try to hold in my laughter when he brushes his hair to the side and gets up

"Sorry..." i say quietly

"What is that..." my brother starts to walk in when he notices my computer!

Shit! I think loudly and i start to sprint to the computer and i grab it tightly, and not to let it go. I hold onto it tightly when i realise i have to tell him

"The Reapings...They are rigged" the shock in his face is unbearably and so strong not to laugh

"You hacked...Something?" he drops the computer softly and watches my face

"The Capitol's" my brothers face starts to fade away

I show the boy the computer and he starts to move away when suddenly i notice a sting on my arm! When i look closer i fall to the solid floor smacking my head on the counter...

When i awake slowly the escort helps me up as i peer towards a spooky like crowd

"What's this?" i whisper

"Here we have our Millennium MeltDown Tributes!" my life fades away and i feel like my mother

The innocent being, the lady who saw life as a way to conquer the future; but instead i'm going to die in this stupid stinky place!

"Why?" i say silently to my self

When i look over the crowd i hear the whispers and the noises beyond those. I try to shove the discomfort when suddenly...The Head Game Maker! He smiles very evilly and gives me a look, the look some one would give that is...Revenge?

"Trey Trey?" i say shoving my brother as he awakes to stumble nearly off the stage

I couldn't hope but laugh when he falls of the platform! The crowd laugh and i snigger at the people and face the Game Maker.

**-Authors Note-**

**So these are Wiress's twins! **


	5. District 4 Reapings

**Dusty Abernath**

What is it with girls! They want me to go everywhere, and this is why our civilisation is in a cheating ruin. Because some fancy girl takes you away and before you now it...Yeah...?

"Lets pick our Tributes for the Millennium Meltdown!" the escort is actually normalier than usual as you look at him

"Calypso Maid and Dusty Abernath!" my face lights up

The excitement is so overwhelming that i actually run up to the stage and grab the microphone of the escort

"I would like just to thank everyone and obviously of course i would like to say a few words to my haters!" the crowd are disgusted by my charisma but i forget it!

"There are some shit bags in the audience today i would like to say a few names: Lew Lew Sparks, Nina Pinto, Chelsea Rabber-" the escort pulls me back whilst still holding on to it

I stand still while she takes the microphone of me and presents us. The girl beside me, has blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes you will ever see although her glare makes me wanna kiss her!

"Hello?" i murmur to her, as she stand with her arms on her hip and her glare meeting my eyes

"Mate, i don't who you are so...Don't even talk to me?" the thought of rejection is gut hurting so i get over it and i snigger to her

"Before we finish this short Reaping, i want to show you the new promo!" the crowd applause and i feel very excited !

_The promo starts with a fiery title 'Millennium MeltDown' with a picture of...Finnick? He is running through a dark tunnel when suddenly a pack of mutts take him in to the dark tunnel behind him! When that is gone it shows an arena a weird casual arena when suddenly a black dark letters boom out 'Even the careers can't be safe'... _

I try to remember the arena it was again..._A Panem Arena_

**Calypso Maid**

"Lucy, i think i have a problem" the strong willed girl with a bow in her hair stares at me

"Why?" i splutter quietly

"I haven't been training!" the girl gasps loudly and holds my hands

"Calypso!" the girl is scared and annoyed

I wonder how she may feel? Her only friend is going to die in an arena were she should be treated like a winner and except she will be treated like a pile of a corpse!

"Calypso...I'm very sorry but...You will be picked" i look at her scarred face and her rough muscles

"How do you know?" i say twiddling my fingers

"I told...The Mayor?" my face drops i am left with betrayal...

Before you know it the Reapings have started and the betrayal and the prejudice inside is burning inside me

"Calypso Maid and Dusty Abernath" the escort is skinny and looks more like Cinna...

"I knew it..." i murmur walking up to that stage

The stage is like my life; i gives you a chance it gives you an opportunity to shine and this is the time...

**-Authors Note-**

**I am really working upon the Arena, and this arena is going to be the best one YET!**

**As you may of not read before? Dusty tells you a little *SPOILER*... WINK WINK...**


	6. District 5 Reapings

**Ian Signa **

My head is whizzing, everything around me is a blur and the Justice Building is just poking above the hills of our power plants

"Ian?" i hear my name, and i turn around only to bump into the Head Peacekeeper

"Well come on then!" he starts to budge me to move but my feet stay still

"IAN!" he yells picking me up by my legs and swings me over his shoulder

I lay on his shoulder thinking about what will be my fortune? Will i get reaped, is the most popular one!

"Thanks!" i say jumping of the muscular man

"No problem,son?" my dad walks of past the Justice building and across to a shed where everything is kept

I walk with my mates to a little spot and we talk silently about...Nothing?

"Would any one volunteer for a 12 year old?" i say gritting my teeth

"Nope" a tall skinny lad called Steve answered

"But they are so-" i'm automatically cut off from the voice of our escort this year

"WOAH!" i say making the rest of my gang giggle

A fat woman, twice the size of my father wonders in. She is in a wheel chair and it hovers up upon the air making us go 'Wow', although i just think it's pathetic!

"Welcome boys and girls, to the 1000th Annual hunger Games!" everyone is silent, no claps, none at all

"Well lets get going!" she tries to clap except fails by smacking he round belly

"Girls first!" she says in her deep bulgy voice

"Aaliya-...How do you pronounce it" my mind ticks, i know that girl!

When everything is quiet a tall lanky man ponders to her and reads out the card

"Aaliyah KingSpot" the people around me stare to a pretty girl around the age of 17

"And..." the lady hovers over to the bowl

"Ian Signa!" i close my eyes and look up

My hands starts to shake, my father then smiles weirdly at me and starts to give me a weird gesture?

"WellDone?" he murmurs

I finally realise what he's been trying to do, he has been training me up!

**Aaliyah KingSpot**

Is it a surprise? Is this Hunger Games much surprise? They pick the weak? They have rigged everything!

"Aaliyah KingSpot!" my name is heard, i turn like a meerkat and see a fat woman hovering on a little weird thingy

"Yes?" i say back, getting a few gestures from the crowd

"It's you're time to shine honey?" i finally realise

"I'm...the...Tribute?" the fat woman shakes her head and i start to walk

When i start to walk up i see the Head Game Maker? He starts to shake his head too and he shows me a piece of District rubble at the window of the justice building. What? i wonder what he is on about when finally he shows me 12 little pieces of rubble?

"Huh?" i murmur loudly

When finally i have got the answer the fat woman shakes my hand

"Ow!" i say feeling my throbbed hand while she giggles, eating a few crumbs of her pink dotted dress

"Ian Signa!" the boy who's father is the Head Peacekeeper, no way!

When i see the boy look up he looks more 19 than 18 to be exact. Until it finally ticks in my mind, his father was training him because he will be the oldest one there!

"He is going to win" my face is a frown and i have finally figures out my fortune!

**-Authors Note-**

**So the Arena is getting pieced together and Aaliyah nearly got the answer! Ohh Damn it! Oh well at least we have the Tributes sorted out and the Best Mutt Ever!**


	7. District 6 Reapings

**Dylan Harbour**

When i walk outside i notice lots of fiery flames burning from a factory! Everyone is screaming and shouting and a few young kids run out coughing and heaving onto the paving stones. My mind tells me to help but i does the opposite i run straight to the Justice Building!

"What's happening" thats one of the most popular words here at the moment

"You okay?" when i turn i see my girlfriend stroking my arm

"Yup" i say turning back around to the fiery flames

I can feel the heat against my face, and you can still hear the shrieks and the screams

"We have these accidents all the time" when i come to face the words a helicopter appears above us

"Look!" i point to the air with my hands over my eyes, trying to get blinded by the hot sun

The sun is hot and then i see a massive bucket of some sort with big pales of water dripping out

"Run!" i scream

My feet follow each other and i run over to the Justice Building! My hands bang on the door but there's no answer

"HURRY!" i hear from the back but no answer

"LET US IN!" i scream

A massive pale of water smashes upon us and knocks me to the ground making the rest of us fall on the stairs and not the stage

"Please..." i murmur handing my hand out

The mayor is upon me and this girl and they pick us up...

**Hannibella Lektor**

I straighten my hair and i place some make up on, not fancy make up of some sort just some foundation and some mascara

"Come one Hannibella!" my mum calls from down the stairs when suddenly an explosion knocks me right off my dressing table and onto the floor

Everything is a blur when i get up and when i get to the stairs of my house i fall straight down them...

"Hannibella?" people start to drag me away from some sort of heat

When i get up, i notice a dark figure in front of me

"Who...Who are you..." the man grasps my hair and whispers in my ear

"You're District 6's tributes" the man grabs hold of my hair ad tugs it making me scramble across the floor inside the Justice Building...

**-Authors Note-**

**So have many of you smart little people found out the pattern? There is a pattern in which also a puzzle is involved to find out what the Mutts are and...The Arena!**


	8. District 7 Reapings

**Leon Lewis**

"Can fish fly?" the answer just stumbles out my throat and spills all over the paving floors

"Seriously Leon" my brother says smartening himself up

"What?" i murmur thinking nothing of the question

"Leon, you really need to...Learn" my mother just makes out those simple but drastic words

"I do learn!" i shout

"Leon...What's the name of our mayor?" my mind is wrinkly as my mums butt, and i don't know!

"Colgate?" they both start to piss them selves in laughter whilst pointing at my blank face

"It's not funny!" i shout running away

"Leon?" the shout ; i keep running and running till i bump into a few people

"Sorry?" i say softly pulling some one from up the floor

When i reach the Justice building everyone stares at me, i try to figure out my self but i forget about it completely!

"Welcome kids, because we are late we should get straight to it!" the lady is very pretty with her big bulgy eyes and her square hair

A big man walks on stage, every one gasps except me when he points to me!

"Me?" i whisper, he nods smirking as well

"Do i win anything?" my face lights up very brightly

"No!" the anger infuriates me and a peacekeeper grabs me

"Well at least i get free transport?" i say shrugging my shoulders

Until i finally realised...

**Kristen Morelle **

"Dad does it hurt to...Die?" his face shrinks in his hoodie

"Well for a split second, yes" my mind is stuck

"Well if i get picked for a tribute, which i wont, well i want to die on my podium!" i smile weakly to him as we arrive

In the sky you can only see part of sun by which the trees have swallowed it up!

"Bye dad!" i say kissing him on cheek and running off

When I arrive, I see a pile of people squished upon each other looking like a swallowed up sandwich!

"Over here!" i see a gesture from my friends as i join them!

"Have you seen that kid over there?" i look behind Frances's shoulder to a dozy looking boy

"He's fit but dumb!" i say laughing with everyone else

"You!" when i look up a peacekeeper is there

"Excuse me!" i say loudly knocking his finger out the way

"You're the tribute you stupid cow!" he bellows

My mind is so angry with him that i grab his arm and split it in to, the crunch is then heard and it's broken!

"No!" i shout loudly!


	9. District 8 Reapings

**Velvet Aurae**

How are you? that question is asked all the here although no one has ever asked me?

"Velvet, are you okay?" my mind is full of ideas but i stick to the plain lie

"Yes" nothing is said from that girl except the whimpers from a 12 year old on her first Reaping day

"Velvet what's the matter?" the same girl is here again and i just grab her shoulders and shake her widely

"What is wrong with your face!" the young wild girl is tossed back and fourth until her hair is a mess and she is out of breath

"Freak?" she hisses to me walking off

My heart is pounding and i am starting to feel the pressure of people until i look to see a peacekeeper. The man isn't in his suit but in a white apron sort of thing? I start to walk over and i see a bunch of costumes ; the costumes are black and white with zig zag crosses down the hips with a tight belt.

"Arena Costumes?" i murmur

A hand grabs my shoulder and glares into my eyes with out blinking

"So you wanna know what happens next?" i'm weak in every place until a crash wallops my head making me crash...

"You okay?" when i awake is see...Naomi Tachi, the winner of the 40th Hunger Games

"Naomi?" the girl is still pretty with a few beatings and scars

"I was frozen..." my mind is full with what sorcery they have done to her

"What!" i say loud as she grabs my mouth

"I told the public about this Hunger Games, and when they found out they locked me up and froze me!" the girl is more traumatised by the fact she knows whats going to happen next

"They are you us in the Millennium Meltdown?" her words are like daggers, just slicing further into my stomach...

"We are tributes?" i say...

**Naomi Tachi**

Water pours from my head and a feel of a breeze through a patch makes me shiver like mad

"Hello?" i hiss trying to move around

My heart is like ice until a lid from the ceiling opens and a body drops down to ground next to me!

"Naomi,naomi,naomi!" the man is a dark built up man with a tiny beard and a long moustache

"Thats my name!" i say loudly

"Well, if you are clear we have some new! Wiress's daughter and son are both competing and so are you!" the fear is streaming through my blood and a fuse blows!

"YOU FUC-" the man just in time closes the lid

When the bag opens i see a oldish looking teenager with freckles and freckles with dark black hair like mine

"You okay?" i murmur opening the bag to let him breath better

"Naomi?" i nod my head and smile weakly and gladly

"I was frozen..." then i remember the torments and the mind tricks they played with me

"I told the public about this Hunger Games, and when they found out they locked me up and froze me!" I try to make no effort in trying to cry but a tear forms in my eye

I feel horrified when i remember Wiress's time in the arena! She was spectacular, then i remember that both of her daughter and son were captured and frozen to. I must form an alliance and work together to escape

"So i'm versus a tough person then?" the boy says until i remember that amateur

"Want to join my alliance?" i say weakly and he nods excitedly


	10. District 9 Reapings

**Skylar Black**

"Imagine if there was a retarded kid in the hunger games?" people start to laugh around my little circle with me in the middle as always

"Lol imagine a little kid in their?" i'm silent by this person and i punch him

The black haired due smashes to floor, and before you know it i'm pulled aside and told something

"Peacekeepers..." i lean forward and try to wonder what she is on about

"They're watching you" i look over her shoulder and i put up the middle finger

"Yes, so?" the girl pushes me back

"You act like this Skylar and you get consequences" i shake my head and i spit at her but she dodges it carefully

"Skylar please-" a big blue haired woman interrupts and screams at the mic for not working

"You stupid Mic, Work!" when the mic turns on suddenly her voice echoes around the Justice Building

"Miss it works?" i shout as i get a few looks and eyebrows and a few laughs as well

"Missy?" the lady says sarcastically as i shrug

"What?" i snarl back

"Shut up!" i'm embarrassed but i'm to traumatised by her language to come back

"I volunteer!" i scream

Everyone is shocked except me and the escort

"Wel, well, well we have a bitch from District 9 for a change?" the faces are looking at me, so many faces in fact, all with blank white ones

"And for the girls... Anna Dezlight!" the people gasp loud

For then a small innocent little girl in which looks about 7 comes out of crowd and faces me

"Hello?" she murmurs

"Allies?" i murmur sweetly

"Yes" i say

**Anna Dezlight**

I'm awfully quiet today! Not like any day i would normally say like two words but today there is nothing but my mumble as a yes

"Anna are you okay?" i hear from the side it's my best friend

"Hm.." i murmur slowly thinking of something different

"Anna please listen to me?" the girl is light haired green eyed and snake like figure

"What!" i shout loudly for the first time

"What's wrong with you..." she says walking away

"What is the Hunger Games changing me...?" some tears move until i hear a name, my name!

"I shudder lightly and look to see peacekeepers!" the fear inside builds up and i scream

My legs kick around and i scratch about as well whilst a peacekeeper drags me to the stage, i'm embarrassed very embarrassed

"Hello?" i murmur as the tall dark figure leans over sweetly

"Allies?" the thought of that would be amerce but i can't kill or hunt?

"Yes" i say sweetly whilst turning around only to find my mother with a tear swinging down her pale lips


	11. District 10 Reapings

**Ollie Polar**

A smell of sweet mild blood sweeps in under the floorboards of my basement and swallows me up and tosses me around

"MUM!" i scream loudly making a thud under me

"YES!" she bellows back running to my room

"Shut up!" i say laughing to try and make a joke out of it

"I will take that into consideration until you learn some manner?" i brush my hair to the sides and i get out of my warm comfy bed

I'm dressed in nothing but my underwear, the 6 pack on my stomach is saggy as ever and the lines under my stomach have compressed and began to fade

"I'm getting weaker" i murmur turning my self around

I grab my knife, i hold it weakly to my stomach and a puncture a small miniature hole

"Fuck!" i scream letting the knife fall and blood starts to pour down my self and until a whole pile of blood is leaking

"MUM, DAD HELP!" i yelp out falling to the floor whilst the blood starts to swell into my eyes and nose

"Son!" she screams, then follows my dad, they help me up and before i know my pain is gone i'm out like a flash...

The air is misty with blood but there is no sound of a creaking floor board, whys that? When i open my eyes a escort is smiling down upon me

"Whoa!" i shout backing away making a little dribble of blood spit out of my stomach

"I see you had a very purposely made accident?" before i know it every one knows

"Well today is your lucky day, you're know a tribute!" the capitol accent spits on me and splutter my sour eyes

My eyes close, and i hope for them to close forever

**Sophia GreenLeaf**

My birthday is on the HungerGames and i have a strange feeling about this, being that my sister won it last year!

"So Isabella, tips?" i say smiling

"Run to the Cornucopia, grab a few things not a lot do not go to far in and then run!" being that my sister won really gives me an opportunity

"That it?" i say smiling

"Well, yes for you?" she says smiling

"What do you mean?" i screech pushing her lightly

"You have Naomi Tachi, she won it and she is very good with killing she killed 5 people a Hunger Games record!" my heart starts to pump

"And.." i murmur

"Wiress's daughter and son?" my heart is stopped and i faint...

Everything is cold, so so cold but my heart is still pumping

"Peek a Bo!" a face pops up fast and scary

The man giggles uncontrollably then begins to snort

"Welcome to the Hunger Games and your officially the tribute for District 10!" my heart is faint and i fart awkwardly

"Sorry?" i murmur silently still smelling the baked beans from last night


	12. District 11 Reapings

**Jack GodStone**

If a teacher tells you of does it embarrass you? For me yes, punishment isn't needed in life so why do teachers or peacekeepers whip you and shout? Only because they are doing there job doesn't mean they can whip and slave us?

"JACK MOVE YOUR ASS!" the last straw snaps in my body and i aim for the face

I land a punch right in the face and i grab the whip making him pass the key to unlock us who are walking to the fields

"JACK GODSTONE!" when i hear my name, i hold the whip tight with some dry blood still stained

A tight squeeze from the back tenses me and i whip the mayor!

"Fuck!" i scream running away through the fields

My mind is scared but my mouth is laughing with either fear or the fact that 2 fucking people are chasing me

I can hear my name calling "Jack come back!" it's my friends ; hopefully it's alice because this is our chance to escape

Although it isn't except its a bunch of peacekeepers with electric and water all pegging it towards me. I take a sharp left and before you know it i'm in the apple orchard!

"Sorry?" i murmur to my mother as she picks up some apples

My mum has sorrow in her eyes as she grabs her apple stick and then she tells others to come

"Shit!" i shout as suddenly a massive apple peeler has come

The huge mounted machine lies in my way when i have an idea! I push the apple peeler slightly, it's tough and hard then suddenly the apple peeler tips making a mess with apples and the smell of fire

"Jack GodStone!" i hear from behind me, it's the mayor!

His plain bald hair is scary but his eyes are like snakes with a sharp glare it makes me turn away to get another look

"By this mess i choose you as District 11 first Millennium MeltDown Tribute" what do i say...There's nothing...

**Regina SatterWhite **

The heaps of trouble i have been in it is not a lot but this is just the start of a revelation! My Gang named 'Lucia's Kings' has just commit murder! My thoughts of this is terrible not the fact they did it, it's because they never told me and now i'm dealt with it!

"Regina!" i get a hand gesture from the mayor and i notice my group laughing

My heart is racing and my eyes has just noticed my exit was not the only one because the head peacekeeper is following my trace with a gun

"Look mate, drop the gun?" the woman opens her eye holes and speaks like a normal citizen

"No mate" she bellows as the mayor smirks slightly

"Hold up!" i shout loudly pausing

He tugs me hard and i fall a little when then suddenly theres a room with some balloons and some party poppers

"What's this..." i murmur sweetly sitting down on a chair

"You're celebration?" in my mind at my gang i would swear and probably threaten to slit my throat but i think different

"What the fuck?" i say slightly

"We are giving you a chance Regina for success to give you a good start?" my mind is still confused mixed with murder and my gang and late night thieving

"I don't understand?" i say crunching my knuckles

"For all your bad deeds you have a choice?" i gesture my head to know more

"Go to jail for murder or..." my mind is scared but what would my gang do...

"Be a tribute" my mind is set and i'm officially scared

"You have a choice?" he says crossing his arms

"THATS BLACKMAIL!" I scream

"Miss...It's the Hunger Games?" thats been said many of times and i'm fed up with it

"I volunteer?" i murmur with a tear sprouting

"Look what we have here? The most crime committing kid on Panem and she's crying?" i want to rip his throat out and suck his puny deathly blood but it's not worth it

"Yeah, yeah we get the fucking deed!" i say wiping my tears

**-Authors Note-**

**Sorry for before but Districts 11 got deleted so i couldn't be bothered to write it again but it was annoying me so much i did it !**


	13. District 12 Reapings

**Flint HeartSell**

Seeing my cousin die on live television wasn't just funny but it was inspirational. Being that he got so far but lost i want to do the same but be better!

"Flint, are you really volunteering?" i nod my head to the pretty girl beside me

"Flint theres some tough competition in their?" i know but i have been training like Katniss and peeta for the quarter quell

"How ever have you been training?" i notice in my mind that if i say yes they will leave and if i say no they will use empathy

"No?" i murmur trying to keep my face as serious as ever

"Flint, NO!" i hear a shout from them

"Don't do it?" i hear again then i have another idea

"What happens if they pick me?" i say trying to hold my posture

When we arrive at the Justice Building there's a problem so instead we line up in our height order

"Are you sure you going to do this?" i hear from from behind

It's my friend Wasini she is completely dressed in black with some buttons. Her family is very rich in fact they are the richest people in District 12.

"I volunteer!" i shout, everyone turns and stares at me

All eyes are widened until i hear the escort shout

"Hurry Up then!" she screams as i walk up to the stage

**Dandelion 'Dani' WildFlee**

My heart is racing is fast as ever and my little fingers touch the counter table as we stand

"Dani hurry up!" i hear my mum she isn't very happy for the fact that i'm only 12 and i'm doing this with bravery

"Mum, i don't want to do this anymore?" my heart hurts from last night when i stayed awake all night

My eyes are as sagged as my nan's bum although these are less wrinkly

"Dani please, for me?" when i hear that from my mum i don't want to do this anymore

When i ever i don't want to do something she always says that !

"...Okay?" i murmur quietly

When i open the door to leave i notice the mayor in front of me; his hair is grey with dandruff and his nose is as pointy as a shark fin

"Dani we have some news?" when i hear that a tear starts to roll down my eyes

My heart is aching all over and then i realise what's he's going to say

"We want you as tribute?" when i hear that i stumble a little when my mum smirks

"Dani we both chose you because we think you could win this? You have the brains and the StreetSmartness" my eyes are weary but i'm overall happy by the idea that i'm being praised...

"Okay?" i say..

**-Authors Note-**

**Sorry this had to be short because i have to go to a party! Although i made an effort and i hope you enjoy?**


	14. Head Game Maker InterView

The sparkly clothe sof black and red shimmer on the screen of a t.v when suddenly a wise looking man swings down from the ceiling and lands perfect on his white and black dotted chair

"Welcome, welcome to the Millennium MeltDown!" the crowd scream loudly making it unbearable for him to hear himself

"Calm down, well today as you well know we have Head Game Maker!" the crowd are not happy at all

For this they found out that he rigged the circuits for the chosen people but then changed them to either disabilities, stupidity or even weak as ever!

"Well that wasn't much of an entrance?" Leonard Pecker shouts making the audience feel uncomfortable

The sarcastic claps our heard everywhere except at the front where you hear some boos

"Look, Hunter sit down?" he gestures a hand from the man to him to make him sit down

The dark scaly man sits down and smirks like a weird man making small innocent scary eye gestures

"Hunter who do you think has a best chance of winning this thing?" he smiles weakly and looks up

"I guess a career this year!" this man is a true believer in the careers and he always takes their sides

"So what are you preparing for this year then?" the crowd don't seemingly care

"The Arena! The arena is so big we had to make to islands attach together!" the crowd awaken a little more

"Wow! So smartest contestant?" he grits his teeth and look at a screen to a picture of Abigail Wiress

"Abigail Wiress!" the crowd actually clap this time and you can now see they are getting interested

"So who's the dumbest?" before Leonard can finish he looks up at a picture of Leon

"Obviously!" he says making the crowd go into hysterics

"So we have gone through them all and i want to ask you one last question?" the crowd are dead silent except for the dim light that keeps buzzing

"Who's the top 5 people you want them to succeed" he is gobsmacked by this and he smiles strongly trying to keep his posture

" Tachi 2. Regina SatterWhite and Abigail Signa And lastly Dani WildFlee" he stutters at the last one

Everyone is silent when he walks away with no music no ending nothing...


	15. Training Day 1

**Training Day 1 Pov's in this chapter:**

**Velvet Aurae**

**Ivy GreenLeaf**

**Leon Lewis **

**Jack GodStone**

**Velvet Aurae****  
**

With snake venom on my lips i slice the creature in half and i make a good meal out of the thing. While i watch the others my bones are shivering with fear as i see the sweaty tributes get fierce either fighting or even climbing and making a snare

"Velvet, let me make you hear a secret?" i lean closer to my instructor

"This arena, is different then any other" my heart is panting but i'm able to talk finally!

"And by different, what kind of different?" the instructor smiles

"Extraordinary" i smirk and i grab the snake to him and squirt some venom on him

"Ew!" he shouts making some heads turn

I grab my bag with my belongings and i walk over to a table, when i turn around i see Treyton

"Hello Velvet?" the chills are already forming over my body

"My mentor told me to see you today to be...An Alliance?" i look up to the handsome boy

"I heard?" i turn away making the boy turn to see the person i have been keeping my eye on

"My sister?" i look puzzled to Treyton

"That's my sister?" he murmurs

I'm more puzzled than confused because he is more of a wild child than she is

"Abigail Wiress?" he murmurs i smile awkwardly

"She's very smart?" i say to compliment the boy's sister

"Well just letting you know i gave up her for you?" my heart sinks down and below my kidneys

"Why?" i say with some tears about to come

"Because she is an independent young girl know she is smarter than all of us put together here Velvet?" with some heart strains i pick up where i started

"I better be of" i say walking off...

**Ivy GreenLeaf**

With Marcasella watching my back i grab hold of a knife and i ram it into the dummy so hard it comes out the outside

"Ivy woah!" i see looks and the gasps heard everywhere except Marcasella

"I could of done better?" my mind is bloodshot with her confidence

"Really, why don't you climb the statue of Trees?" i say as her face is pale with fear

"I..don't really want to?" she murmurs

When i look at the climbing statue i notice nobody is on it not even one of the tributes from 11

"Why not chicken?" i say smirking

"It's to dangerous?" she hisses moving away to a spear and holding it tight

"Okay, Tributes!" we all silence to the noise of a man a very big huge muscular man

"We are asking each one of you to climb the Tree and if they do and get the furthest they get a free sponsor!" i'm tempted but do i really want this, would i get into the careers and if i do i will get this!

"Line up, line up!" a peacekeepers drags us out to a line in our district order and its begins!

**Leon Lewis**

I'm up next! With sweat dripping of my face i smile at the peacekeeper

"It's your turn?" he says in a deep voice

"How?" i say confidently

When i look up i see spiders,beetles and mechanical snakes all moving in and out the holes

"Well your in district 7 meaning your the 13th person!" he shouts loudly making the people look at me

"13 is very unlucky though?" my heart swings slightly getting slightly nervous

"Look mate just go!" he shouts tugging my arm

"You know what i can do?" i murmur in his ear

"What!" he bellows making me move back slightly

"I can count to 45?" he smiles

"Who is this retard!" he shouts

"I'm Leon, who's this retard!" i shout gesturing my arm

He grabs my neck so tight it hurts and throws me against the starting ladder for the trees

"Go!" he shouts

I climb up a step then another and another when suddenly i'm half way there!

"Leon watch out!" when i look around theres a leaf!

"FUDGE!" i scream loudly nearly falling

My legs wrap tight around a branch and i'm slipping slightly, people around me are upside down with white pale faces

"Help!" i scream

I look down scared as i small people very small people only seeing there faces scared and horrified makes me scared

"It's quite high up here isn't it?" i shout i see people laughing from my stupidity

"I wish i wasn't this stupid?" a tear strolls down my eyes as i pull my self up

"Why am i like this, why can't i be like my brother?" tears form everywhere as i grab hold and i can see the finish ladder

"I wish...i could be smart?" i murmur sweetly as i grab hold of one last block

The block is loose very loose as i feel a spider under my skin but i think nothing of it as i am top of the tree statue

"I DID IT!" i shout loudly jumping all the way down

I land straight onto a trampoline when Abigail Wiress is behind me

"I like you?" she says smiling

"Alliance?" i murmur smiling awkwardly making my hair go another way

"Well if you say so?" she says...

**Jack GodStone**

Failing the tree statue climb i feel like i have broken something but being that i have no idea

"Jack are you okay?" i look to see my district partner Sophia her face is small and innocent

"Yeah just hurts?" she smiles and sits me down next to some medical supplies

The girl calls upon her instructor and makes her look at her fine work of mending my arm. She sings this sweet sad poem she sings every time she is concentrating or sad with harmony

_'The darkness surrounds me_  
_It's getting so cold_  
_I'm all alone_  
_With no one to hold_

_My world is so empty_  
_All what's left is pain_  
_No sunshine to light my way_  
_Just never ending rain_

_I drown in tears_  
_My heart is crying_  
_No one seems to notice_  
_My soul is dying'_

"Sophia...I have a plan?" i murmur to her slightly feeling her sorrowed story

"What is it?" she says smiling still singing the song

"Abigail made it?" she looks up with sorrow and deepness

"I'm in!" she says acting concentrated...

_**-Authors Note-**_

_**I really hoped you like this but sorry it took so long it was because my nan had a heart attack and i had the tummy bug! Sorry though for the delay but anyway hope you enjoy it as much as i did making it!**_


	16. Training Day 2

**Training Day 2 POVS:**

**Naomi Tachi**

**Regina SatterWhite**

**Dani WildFlee**

**Naomi Tachi**

If i can do this once i can easily do this again, i grip my sword hard and i do a double back flip and slice the dummy's head right open to the end

"Well,well what do we have here then?" i look to turn to the slimy careers

"If it isn't for those dumb blond careers?" i say smirking

"Well bitch you better watch out because your mine!" the girl hisses i believe her name is Marcasella but knowing me i take non nonsense

"Isn't it for the you, the dumb blond with the big tits?" she looks down and grab the end of my sword and smack her on the head with it

"Oi!" i hear from beside as i turn it's my instructor

"What's this all about?" he says making me move so he can take my place

He grab the girl and walks away with all 5 of the careers going to their 'Career Curtain'

"Bastards!" i shout to them as they smile

"They are getting to you?" when i turn it's the young girl from District 12

"You okay little girl?" the girl scowls and looks up to me

"Look, i am not a little girl watch!" she grabs a spear the biggest one

The spear is twice her size and before you know it she throws the thing making it land straight into the stomach

"You quite strong?" i say smiling down to her

"Why thank you?" she says smiling

"I can do better!" i hear my alliance, its Ollie Polar

He grabs the same size spear as Dani did and holds it over his brown hair

"Ollie dont't do this?" i say reassuring him as he shut ups and looks over to me to scowl

"No!" he yells

He holds it high and proud and before you know it he throws it only just making it move

"Dani?" i say trying to hold my laughter in but she pisses her self laughing

"It's not funny!" he hisses walking of i try to stop but his face when he threw it makes me nearly piss my self

"Dan-" i try to talk but nothing comes out but my laugh

**Regina SatterWhite**

My hands are trembling not with fear but with loneliness from my gang

"Regina, are you okay?" when i stare at Dylan his face is pale very very pale

"Yeah but getting warmed up for our bug examination skills?" he stares at me awkwardly and gets his hands ready

My hands are on the buttons and my head is dizzy with fear of losing against this trout

"GO!" my hands start to quirk but then i get the grip of this

You basically have to guess or if you now type what the name of the bug is and what it's specified features are

"Regina, guess what?" Dylan hisses as i stare at him with the corner of my eye

"What?" i murmur softly trying to concentrate

"I'm going to win!" he yells as he laughs

At the corner of my eye he is 1 level ahead of me but when the 2 mins past by i am three levels past him and he is stuck very very stuck!

"Regina?" he says quietly trying to not let the people see

I lean over and he whispers to me softly "What's this one?" my heart aches with pain to tell him but letting him win this part is not fair

"It's a Desert Monkey leopard Bug and it's specified feature is that he can unzip himself and transform" he smiles at me and kisses my cheek

"Next time i will punch you right in the face" i say carrying on

Finally i get to the end and i finally win!

"Better luck next time?" i say smiling

My mind rushes with bugs as we carry on to our next station

"Dylan?" i say holding his hand

"Let's do this!" i say hissing as he looks and smiles...

**Dani Wildflee**

Youngest in the competition is easy to handle but being stronger than a 17 year old is just stupid

"Over here!" i see a hand waving, unfortunately it's Flint, Coal's cousin who competed in the 40th Hunger Games

I walk over to him as he stinks with sweat i see that we are making snares

"Snares? Seriously?" i say looking at his excited doggy like face

"Well we are going to need food?" i'm shocked not by food but by the 'we'

"What!" i yell at him looking at his smug face

"There is no we?" he is out-standed by this and he walks away to another Station

I feel sorry but being in an alliance his hard enough to try and kill them, so i walk over to my favourite station...Dodging

"You nervous?" i hear from behind my pony tail as it is Naomi and her friend Ollie

I think everyone is lined up as we go one by one. The whole standard by this as you must jump from a platform and dodge these hard rubber balls in which they sting you

"Nope!" i say as in which when i look at my hands i'm shaking and trembling

When i look i see a few people, Jack GodStone is very lanky in which when he first jumps he gets smashed!

"Unlucky" i shout to him as he gets up sacredly

It's my turn as i move swiftly under the blocks then suddenly impact smashes my face but i don't fall i only get hit

"Come on Dani!" i hear it's Naomi

I pick my self up once again and before you know i have just completed the Dodging Station! Gasps are coming from the Careers only as you may know 3 out of the 6 got hit!

"I have a chance?" i murmur smiling getting of the dodging station and making my way to the Lunch Area


	17. Private Sessions

**District 1 **

Hold Michael Forned-10

Ivy GreenLeaf-9

**District 2**

Rugged StoneWell-10

Marcasella Selfin-8

**District 3**

Treyton Wiress-10

Abigail Wiress-10

**District 4**

Dusty Abernath-9

Calypso Maid-9

**District 5**

Ian Signa-7

Aaliyah KingSpot-3

**District 6**

Dylan Harbour-4

Hannibella Lektor-6

**District 7**

Leon Lewis-2

Kristen Morello-8

**District 8**

Velvet Aurae-7

Naomi Tachi-11

**District 9**

Skylar Black-6

Anna Dezlight-3

**District 10**

Ollie Polar-9

Sophia GreenLeaf-5

**District 11**

Jack GodStone-4

Regina SatterWhite-10

**District 12**

Flint HeartSell-8

Dandelion 'Dani' WildFlee-9

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**I'm really sorry but i forgot this chapter! Thanks for reading remember like the story Review it!**


	18. The Interviews

**The Interviews POVS:**

**Calypso Maid**

**Ian Signa**

**Rugged StoneWell**

**Kristen Morello**

**Calypso Maid**

"Calypso you look beautiful" you can see my thighs and i'm totally embarrassed by how i look

"What's wrong?" my escort says as she sits me down on a comfy little couch

"How is it to...die?" i murmur to her as she looks at me and whispers in my ear

"None" my eyes prize open to recognise she's gone

"That doesn't make sense?" i say to my self getting of the couch and making my self walk to the doors

The careers are stunning in their dresses and for the other Districts we are like dog shit which has gotten dressed

"You look stunning?" immediately i hide my thighs only to notice Dusty my District partner

He is dressed in a white tuxedo with the most weirdest fish on his stomach until when you get to see it better it resembles Districts 5

"You...look good?" i murmur

I'm not good on complementing people but saying that was just the start and before you know it's my turn!

"Good luck?" he says kissing me on the cheek

"Yes,thanks?" i whisper blowing him a kiss back as i walk onto the stage and up the steps

A song turns up and i suddenly make my way to Leonard as he gestures me over like my mother always does

"So Calypso, how are you?" i try to make an impression

"To be honest i feel very confused" the people laugh and thats what i want!

"And whats that?" my mouth mumbles and here it comes 'WORD VOMIT'

"I'm starting to fancy someone" the crowd make a 'whoopwhoo' noise which makes me go red

"And may who ever this lucky lad is?" the crowd lean forward and this is not my plan at all so i go with it

"Dusty Abernath!" i say as Leonard makes the same noise as the audience

"So Calypso i was hoping, do you have a chance?" my mouth smirks and this is my time to shine

"Obviously" i say as i get up and i take of my tiara which before you know it i throw it up to the air

The next thing you ever see is that the tiara is so bright and colourful that then it starts to spin and spin and spin when it comes back to me

"Give the most biggest round of applause ever to Calypso Maid!" my nerves start to kick in and i run away back to the starting walk in

The crowd turn to my fierce approach and they clap even more but when i was leaving i saw a little boy holding a action figure of me!

**Ian Signa**

With little help from my father he has taught me what to do on stage and how i should approach the audience

"Ian remember, cry!" my heart stops and having to cry on a live audience is very very hard!

"I will try?" i say smirking as then my escort grabs me so tight it hurts

"Try won't do! You will!" she shouts making everyone look at us

"I want to win this year for a change now do it!" she yells as she drops me

My neck feels tight and itchy from where she grabbed me but i don't have time to mess around with that it's nearly my turn already!

"Regina i will see you later?" Dylan Harbour says as he starts to leave

"Are you to...Going out?" i say into her ear

She replies with not much words but i think she has a plan

"No just friends?" she says smiling looking back at his interview

5 mins past and i'm up! I walk past the remaining tributes as i take to the stage. All is bright at colourful at start but then i get into the mood

"Hello Ian and how are you feeling over the matter as you as a tribute?" i smirk at him and at the crowd

"Being that i'm going to be 19 in this thing is not appreciated but i truly do hope i win!" the crowd clap no dog whistles?

"Your birthday is in the arena?" i nod my head and then i try to cry

Just a tear rolls but then a little more till i look up and smile

"This Hunger Games thing is very over rated with drama and i'm going to keep it small" i'm going way of course with this and the crowd are loving every bit of it

"I'm not a drama queen at all but getting told i have to win and have to put on a show is not helping. Do you know how much pressure there is on doing that?" the crowd do dgo whistles and i think i'm doing it

"Why do we have to put on a show? Can't we just focus on trying to win?" the crowd are going in a happy frenzy

I hear a clap from beside me it's Leonard

"So Ian the big question is this!" my hands hurt and i'm ready

"Can you win?" the only answer is in my head and i nod...

**Rugged StoneWell**

"Pebbles, seriously?" i say to my stylist as he shrinks in his clothes

I feel sorry for the man, not because i have abused him physically and emotionally it's because his wife killed his brother

"Sir Rugged may i help you strap your hair up?" i glare at him till he trots away

"Rugged come with me" i get tugged along by Marcasella as she looks into my eyes

"Do you have feelings for me?" she murmurs i don't want to lie or break her heart

"Why?" i murmur softly to try and get in the mood

"I do?" my heart is torn in halves and quarters

If i say no now then our Career gang is going to be very awkward

"I do to?" i say kissing her on lips

It takes 3 seconds before i move away and get in line but that kiss was so nice it made me feel i'm a freak

"Bye?" i say to her as i walk of towards Leonard

He is sitting in his chair looking very dapper but with some weird eyelashes and eyebrow colouring he looks a right freak!

"Hello Rugged" he says pleasing me

"Hello Leonard" i say back smiling and putting my leg on one knee

"How are you feeling?" i have 3 options fake it, say nothing or say the truth

"Feeling ready actually ready for the Hunger Games!" i yell making the crowd go crazy

Leonard tries to calm them down but hearing the odd whisper does make a difference

"So Rugged what are you hoping to achieve by doing this Hunger Games?" i try to think of an answer but there's nothing

"To show that i can win obviously?" Leonard smiles

I know why he smiles like he does because he has heard this every single year for 40 years and what happens to them? They die

"Why are you smiling?" i say to him making the crowd gasp

His face cracks and he looks evil with drops of craziness

"Because i have seen this before?" what have i done i think to my self

"Sh..." i murmur to him before he gets into trouble

"This is so fucking stupid!" Leonard screams as he knocks a table and suddenly he does the worst ever

He grabs the flower glass vase and chucks it into the audience

"HELP!" i run of the stage so fast i trip over the cord making the whole room turn back

"FUCK GET OFF ME!" when i turn Leonard is not Leonard any more he is dead

Blood spews from the floor from where his body lays...If i can make this happen what else can i make happen?

**Kristen Morello**

"Please where it?" i shake my head and i grab my ever so fine dress and rip it in half

"KRISTEN!" tears stroll down my face as i walk out my room and down the stairs where every other tribute is

"Kristen what's wrong?" I smack Leon so hard round the face he looks up and laughs

"Kristen did you hit me?" i scream as i run down the stairs and i bump into the President Autumn

"What's wrong?" she says grabbing my wrist

"I can't do this?" she glares nicely

"Look just show them up?" i smile and i walk down stairs to see the others

When i get there i see it's my turn already, Leon must of taken the lift?

"This way Ma'm" a peacekeeper says pushing me up some steps to the stage

When i get upon it i notice that Leonard is different really different he looks sorta fake

"Why hello there Kristen" i smile and i look away from him and i lay my head on the sofa

"What's wrong?" i feel the need to talk but should i

"You" the crowd become in piss fits as they stumble and laugh

Leonard is not moving not a flinch he hasn't blinked in a while

"Come closer?" i'm fairly scared by now as i walk a little closer

He grabs my neck tight...

"LET GO OF ME!" i scream loudly as i grab his neck and

'Snap'

The man is dead...

When i turn around it's President Autumn she set it up for me so i can get sponsors and bets didn't she

"Thank you?" i murmur as i walk away from the stage whilst the crowd are still scared


	19. The CountDown

The Count Down

**Hold Michael Forned**

My stylist loves my costume for the arena but before you know when i look inside my pocket i feel a phone like object

"What's this?" i say to my stylist

She is more concerned over my costume but she takes the time to look at the object

"The Game Maker told me not to say anything but it's a hologram of your loved ones" my eyes sadden but i don't really care

"Who gives a shit about them any more" The woman is so shocked she smiles and walks out

I have a chance to share my feeling and i basically threw it in her face and made me her feel weak

"Sorry..." i murmur to her but she has already left

"Yeah" she says leaving me in my Catacomb all by myself

Before i have time to breath the sound of the Game Maker butts in

"Tribute please may you all step into you tubes" i have a feeling about this a great feeling

"I'm ready" i whisper

Just then the tube slowly rises up and up and up till... I see the Arena

** Ivy GreenLeaf**

60

59

58

57

56

55

When i open i don't care much of the arena but when i turn around me it's Abigail Wiress

"Your first" i hiss to her

"Well career not unless i slice your throat first?" I'm shocked by her language but what do you expect?

**Dani WildFlee**

54

53

52

51

50

49

The Arena is different scary different there are pebbles with numbers on and basically these pebbles make them into quadrants

"Flint this is a District Arena!" i shout to him until everyone starts to panic

People start to move and talk but behind me isn't nothing but dark wooden trees with sparkly glitter on them

"Dani!" he shouts back as i notice him he points to a little rock behind me saying

"District 12" i look at him and i nod my head

If i run in there i will be sure to meet District 12

**Jack GodStone**

48

47

46

45

44

43

I'm nervous and knees give way but when i look around i found a weapon my bow and arrow but before you know it i can see Marcasella has her eyes on her prize

"Bitch" i whisper to my self

"Were you talking to me?" it's TreyTon Wiress's sister

"Can i join your alliance?" i murmur as he shakes his head saying no

Tears start to roll but i wipe them...I'm left i forgot to make an alliance!

**Skylar Black**

42

41

40

39

38

37

36

I am so scared i nearly fall but i hold onto my little brothers car for my symbol. Although when i look around it's all trees except for a little gap which you can see a... Village! But i notice a weapon a great weapon in which i need it's a bow and arrow but other than that i see a beautiful sword!

**Hannibal Lektor**

35

34

33

32

31

30

29

My lips drip with hunger as i notice my first victim it's Naomi Tachi. She stands beside me all getting ready just like years before

"I'm hungry" she looks at me and spits at my face to show that i'm nothing but worthless

"Look mate you should just calm down?" i look at her like an evil person but i have a idea to kill her

"I'm going to slice your neck open and drink your blood!" i scream at her as i swing my head around

"Yeah sure what you going to do next bite my arm?" her District partner looks at me strangely

"Your next!" I hiss

She looks at me and giggles a bit trying to concentrate on the time

"Pftt...I have heard that before!" she says looking away

**Ian Signa**

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

I'm far from scared; i see those weak tributes all scared and angry at them selves

"I have a plan" I murmur to my self

If i can kill as many tributes as i can i might be able to be a career! Although as i can see now if i can slice her maybe i could be definitely a career?

**Regina SatterWhite**

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

I'm scared and i'm chewed up in my own fear but i have an idea to grab that sword,No! I mean i can grab that sword head of!

I look around once more and i smell my district for some weird reason...

"Ew!" i whisper as i look around

I have a good clear look around my surroundings all it is with sparkling trees and weird pebble stones with a number on it

**Treyton 'Trey Trey' Wiress**

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

My sister is alone scared and worried but why is she smirking? But what i'm most worried about is Velvet is she okay?

"There?" she points to a weapon my weapon in the training centre they allowed one of the smartest to try out the Zappz

This weapon is where you can basically have an axe but you can transform it into any different weapon possible!

**Naomi Tachi**

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"I have done this once i can do it again" i say as i clench my fists and i start to move my feet a little

"And nothing is going to stop me!" i scream as i get ready

***DONG***


	20. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

***DONG***

**Aaliyah KingSpot**

I run straight to the Cornucopia, once i get there i must be a quick runner because everyone is still behind me or catching up with me

"Bitch please!" i say as i grab two bag packs a sword

I start to run but the Careers are already here!

I run of leaving the careers but i see Naomi Tachi grabbing a majestical looking sword with a nice blade and patterns of dragons

"Your mine!" i scream

I start to run to her with my sword but grabs my neck and holds it tight

"You fuckers don't understand what your messing with?" i struggle a bit as i get a grip on my sword

I try to ram it into her but her stomach dodges it by swerving her side

"NO!" i scream as i toss my sword around

The strong wild woman fights back as she does a swipe with her feet and i'm on the ground

"Shit!" i scream getting up as she kicks me in the face

I try to come back but nothing is working! I close my eyes and slash at her only to know that i cut her arm

"That's it!" she scream as she does a cart wheel and slices my bare neck

Blood spews from my neck i cry and i fall to the floor

"I'm sorry?" i murmur

All the girl does is shake her head and walks of with her alliance...

"Please" i murmur...

**Abigail Wiress**

I try to find Sophia and a weapon but there's nothing except an axe, i grab the axe and hold it tightly for any enemies

"Do it!" i scream to Sophie

I plan starts now i run to Sophia and i throw the axe making it hit her in the stomach...

"Sorry?" i murmur to her i grab the axe out of her stomach and i run off to find Leon

I find Leon grabbing a bag two backpacks but behind him is Dylan Harbour!

I race after him and i grab Dylan Harbour so hard he falls back on the wet grass

"I was helping?" he says i grit my teeth

The boy grabs my hair and throws me against the floor

"LEON!" i scream but before Leon has got here Dylan pulls out his throwing knife and holds it on my heart

"Mum? I you hear me please be proud?" a tear flows as he laughs like a clown and holds it on my stomach

Suddenly a man grabs Dylan and then 'BAM' the weapon turns into a sword and starts to stab him in the stomach over and over again!

"STOP!" is scream when the boys turns around it's TreyTon

"I'm here for you sis" he says with a tear on his cheek

I run of with Leon as we run of into the woods

"You okay?" he says smiling weirdly

"No" i say as we keep running for our lives

The thing with Leon he is a very sporty guy he is fit and well active he just has the brains of a dinosaur!

"What's that?" i murmur

We stop at a very fine city just like...District 1

"Leon we are in a replicated version of District 1!" i'm very excited but before you know it you can hear the screams in the forest from where the careers are chasing them!

"Over there!" i scream as we start to run over to where we think is the Justice building

The beauty of this place is amazing with nice carved statues and amazing looking pearl stands and the most wonderful lake you will ever see

"In here!" i shout

The Careers are behind us all bulked up with weapons, but once we find the Justice Building it's open! We run in and close the door hard trying to seal us in

"Grab that!" i shout to Leon

The thick boy grabs the table as he pushes it to the door. Once we are sealed in the careers wonder back of to their habitat their Cornucopia

"Lets get some rest and check the bags?" Leon looks in the bags to find food water and a rope and some equipment for climbing mountain ranges

"I have a feeling we are in a Panem Replica!" i say quietly panting hastily

**Flint HeartSell **

When i jump of that podium i run straight to the Axe but other than that i try to kill Naomi Tachi

"Hello there!" i shout to her

She shakes her head as she has already been attacked by 3 people and one of them have died!

"Not you!" she shouts

I hold my weapon still as she runs in front of me i throw my axe only missing her by an inch to the head but then she slides between my legs and kicks me in the balls

"SHIT!" i scream as pain rushes from everywhere

I fall in agony as she rummages the pile of food and weapons leaving me still in agony, you see Naomi leave instantly to her alliance with Ollie Polar and Dani the little small girl

"I need to run!" i shout getting up

I run grabbing a bag but Skylar Black has a different option as he grabs me and swings my around!

"Let me go!" i say struggling

He leans over with his knife and holds it to leg and starts to cut it harder and harder and harder

"FOOOD!" i look up to see Hannibella Lektor

Her eyes are filled with hunger and she grabs the boy and takes a chunk of flesh of his arm and drags him away

"Mwhahahah" she screams tossing the man over her shoulders

Blood drips from where he was but i take my chances and grab his bag and run off into those weird looking woods...Only to find a District of where there are abandoned Factories and the smell of clothes!

**Jack GodStone**

I have no where to go so i run into the woods!

"Please please find my way?" i say to my self as i hide up upon a tree

Minutes pass and you can still see people being slashed

"Oi?" i look below my feet to Dusty and Calypso

"What?" i say getting quite scared

My feet shake before me as they gesture something

"Want an Alliance we are going to need the most help we can get?" nothing is better than this as i jump down from the pine tree and walk with them

But as time passes by i notice a place a place in which i smell of fish!

"District 4?" i murmur running

They both catch up a while to see a dark lonely District 4 with a small lake a big Justice Building

"I get this now?" Calypso says smirking

"A District Replica!" she says as we walk over to a familiar house to Calypso's

"My house" she says...

"Let's go in" i say as they both glare at me...

**Sophia GreenLeaf**

Abigail had a plan for me, this plan was to take place in the Cornucopia and it is working. I was supposed to get the body armour chest plate in which i put it on and she would get me in the stomach! This wasn't all but i had a plan for where she hit me and it would make out i died and because i din't want to win or lose i want to cheat so every single training day i practised slowing my heart rate!

"It's working?" i wink to Abigail as she leaves

With that i will pretend to die and any second the hovercraft will pick me up and i will be carried away to my district to be shown of my efforts

"Here it come!" i murmur softly as a hand grabs me

By now i slow my heart rate and i breath so slow they don't now i'm alive... I have won the Hunger Games by cheating!

**Naomi Tachi**

I survived the attack from Anna but i'm so sad to kill her

"Why is everyone going for me?" i murmur

When i say that suddenly a big bulky dude looks at me

"Mate stop growing i can hardly see the sun!" he growls and grabs my costume throwing me to the ground

"You play with fire you get burn't!" i shout as i punch him in the face

He tries to grab me again but i do a cart wheel then kick him in the stomach, by now Ian is pissed of and gets his throwing knifes out

"Shit!" i scream running away

I dodge all of them by doing cart wheels front flips and rolly pollies till he has none left. I run straight for the man as i grab him and toss him away, as he lies on the floor i spit on him for his nastiness and his failures

"No one messes with Naomi" i say running of

By now Aaliyah, Ian and Flint try to kill me but fail until it's the Careers turn!

"Naomi Tachi!" they scream

I stand still with a hand on my hip while Ollie and Dani come behind me

"Bitch please...We could rip you to shreds" Ivy says grabbing her sword close

One of the careers from a knife making Dani flinch to dodge it, they stay still when Dani grabs a spear and throws it at Ivy making it stab her leg

"Done!" i say as i run grabbing Marcasella's hair and smack it into the Cornucopia

"Looks like i missed a lot about the careers, there stinky positivity on how great they are!" Marcasella is knocked out finally

But we don't have time for games my Alliance runs away back into the forest only to find a District not like any District that i know it's District 8

"Welcome home" i say walking in to my District

The smell of a factory burns my throat but the stench of the houses still wreak!

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

**Deaths**

**24)Aaliyah KingSpot-Killed By Naomi Tachi By Slicing her Neck**

**23)Dylan Harbour-Killed By TreyTon Wiress by Stabbing him repeatedly in the Stomach**

**22)Skylar Black- Killed By Hannibella Lektor by Eating him**

**21)Sophia GreenLeaf- Left the Arena**

**-Authors Note-**

**I'm sorry your character died but they had to because they are what i call a pebble in a fast ocean. I killed some of the tributes because some where quite boring or you didn't have the appreciation to read my story. So sorry! Keep Reading and REMEMBER SOPHIA GREENLEAF SURVIVED!**


	21. Day 1

**Marcasella Selfin**

We are still at the cornucopia and i have had no kills, it's fucking Ivy GreenLeaf's fault!

"We haven't killed any one!" i scream stabbing the floor with my knife!

"Look Marcasella over there" we hear rustling in the bushes and a figure with deep dark hair

"Get her!" we shout

We all run including our new career Ian Signa, he is very bulked up and looks like her has been training for years upon years

"Wait!" he says making us stop

Compared to this it looks like he is taking Rugged StoneWell's job of being the pack leader. He points to a break in the trees and you can obviously see a few girls all of them are weak and venerable except one of them Regina SatterWhite.

"It's Regina!" i hiss as i grab my sword ready

We wait a few minutes as they talk a little until Regina gets a glimpse of my eye

"She spotted us!" i say as we run towards the trees

It doesn't take us long to get through the trees although being that me and Ivy are having mini competition even eating the fastest and running the quickest

"See ya sucker!" she says as i'm now the slowest of the pack

"Bitch please!" i push Ivy out the way making her stumble into all the brambles and sticking nettles

We arrive to District 11 the agriculture for this we notice 3 girls running dodging through an apple orchard

"Marcasella Ivy you go that way we will chase them to you!" we both nod and run

After tripping pushing and spitting at each other we hide behind a little fence then to their surprise we jump out and grab a girl

"Get her!" they scramble for dear life but the hardest one to get was Regina

She grabs her sword and before you know it she stabs Ivy's arm and mine to

"Shit!" i scream in agony as we try to keep them all still

But as the boys start to arrive Regina and another girl peg it then running into a different direction. Screams and pleases are heard from the last girl but they shake their and they both now that us careers has got her

"Mercy?" she murmurs but i stand over her little body all scared and terrified

"Never!" i shout

I hold my sword up high and i stab her in the stomach making not only blood spew out but screams are pouring out!

"This is hard?" I say but they walk of back to the cornucopia

***BOOM***

"Where you going?" i say trying to keep up

"We are going to another place" Ian says

We get all our bag packs and it reminds me of my dad and i going hiking across district 1 tour mountain range in district 2

"Where are we?" i look out to what we say is a huge gigantic woods

"It's district 7!" Ivy says running down a bank to a house

We walk around it to see a balloon tied to the bench that stands beside the house

"It was someones birthday here?" i say untying the balloon and releasing it up up and 'BANG' the balloon pops at the top of the arena

"Lets go inside" we are all surprised what Rugged has said as he bashes down the door to find a little room

The house smells like wood but everything except the kettle is made of it!

"Up there!" i murmur as i wonder up the stairs

When i get up there, there is nothing up here except for a little bed and a candle

"Lovely" say as i lay down on his bed

"Wait STOP!" i look at Hold his face i pale like he has seen a ghost

I look at him and he gestures me to stay still, i try to stay still as then he is relieved and breathing

"What was it?" i say as i get up

It was like i saw a version...Of you...

"Pft..Yeah" i say laying back down on the bed

Hold lays next to me on the floor but what he said is scaring me still, was it a joke or was it the truth?

**Velvet Aurae **

Being with TreyTon is like the best thing ever! He has gotten me breakfast and anything but the scary thing is that he keeps calling me Abigail. Yes, i know Abigail but the horrible thing is before he didn't know my name!

"TreyTon should we get moving?" i say getting very bored just sitting in a little shack in a corn field

"Well where do you want to go?" i know he is cocky but why is he acting like this?

"What is wrong with you!" i shout

The birds flutter and squawk and we are left in complete silence

"I'm aggravated over my sister" i sigh because i have heard this a million times before

"No! Don't you understand i promised my mother that i will always look after my sister" i stay silent and i lean my head over for disrespect

I definitely understand but he is doing a bad thing for me i wish i would of never of complained to my mentor because now what has happened

"I'm sorry" i murmur looking at the sad boy

"Let's stay here" i say as i sit down and munch on a piece of corn

Hours pass and he hasn't said nothing and by now the shack is starting to smell like rust

"I think it's going to rain" i say hoping for an answer

"I agree look at those clouds they are forming a rain drop" i look at him as we both laugh at the stupidity

"I'm going to bed we have a busy day tomorrow" i look at Treyton as he falls to sleep

"I guess i am on watch then?" i say grabbing another piece of corn and munching on it

**Ollie Polar**

Me and Dani are really stupid being with Naomi seemingly enough she is their target nearly everyones target, except the careers they are just hungry for kill

"Ollie?" i hear from Dani as she cleans from blood of her spear

"Do you think we can win?" i glare at Naomi for an answer

"We just got to wait and see" i say to try and reassure her

I walk up to Naomi looking out over her District

"We need to go" i murmur as i grab my bag

She nods and i grab Dani's hand, we find our self at a huge gigantic factory

"This is where i used to work" i nod my head as she opens the door it's locked fully locked

"What?" she says she barges at the door only to find it will not budge

"This way" she drags us along to a back door and then to a skip

The skip is filled with burnt ironed clothes and wasted silk

"Hop up!" she tells me to go first

I get up onto the skip and walk across it's little metal to come up to a window. The window is wide open and when we get inside the first thing is see is stools upon stools upon stools

"Woah" Naomi and Dani get inside and we look at the rows of tables all alined with sewing machines

"Up here!" Naomi points as we wonder up a ladder to the bedsits

We walk around for a room but they are all locked except for her mums

"Lets get in safe!" we say

We all look around at the bedroom, it's a bit cramped but it will have to do!

"Dani you get the bed and Naomi you get the floor whilst i will get the chair!" she smiles and lays down playing with a picture of her mum

The upset in her eyes are scary as a tear strolls down her face

"SHIT!" i scream as i fall of the chair and i land straight into all of the cupboards

They all are asleep except for Naomi as she looks straight me

"What?" she says as she grabs a piece if bread for me and herself

"I saw a replica of my sister" she turns her head side ways to signify that i'm strange

"Okay" she says laying back down as i get back on my chair and nibble on my bread

"I saw it today as well" i'm more scared than shocked by what Naomi said!

**Leon Lewis**

My mind i still foggy by last night but i am very hungry by the morning and my stomach is starting to shrink!

"Can i have some food?" i ask Abigail as she sits up and checks her bag

"We have a last thing left a bowl of rice" i smile for no reason as i grab the bowl and start to eat it

When i look up Abigail has removed the table and going outside

"Where you going!" i say dropping the bowl and grabbing my bag

"We need to find food Leon" she says i'm very confused and i think we are searching for pizza

"Where are we going to find pizza?" she looks at me and starts to walk of

We walk for several moments when she spots a rabbit

"There" she says quietly pointing to a fluffy looking rabbit

I run out speedily and grab the fluffy thing carefully

"Leon seriously?" i look at her for nothing as i stroke the little bugger

"Hold it still on the ground?" i hold it still making a little cute face when

'WHACK!'

Abigail cuts the head of the rabbit and throws it away

"I guess you can still call it dinner?" i feel angry with her

I am able to talk to animals but killing such a wise noble creature is not nice and other than that it's un-needed

"Lets go and start a fire?" i say wondering over to a lamp

I smash the glass and place some in my pocket whilst i give Leon a boost to get the light it self

"Can you reach it?" i say in agony as he searches for it

It's turning dusk and before you will now it we will have no time at all to get it

"Is it this?" he pulls out the right thing and shines in honour

"Get of me!" we topple slightly and we fall into a big horrible mess

We both l laugh and laugh as when we start to make our fire. Hours past and we sit by roasting out rabbit with a stick, we eat the rabbit with such juiciness and compassion it felt like i never ate before

"We need to get inside quick!" She picks everything up and pulls me inside the Justice Building...

Everything is silent too silent and before you know it you hear the careers...

"They saw our fire" Abigail says looking through a peep hole

"Or maybe they wanted our rabbit?" she glares at me and giggles slightly

We stay there waiting... Until they hear my yawn

"Let us in you wimps" i shake my head as Abigail sighs

"Like we are going to let you in?" the careers laugh as they smash a window

Rugged Stonewell starts to try and climb in but he is to big and wide to fit in! Abigail walks up to him with a fierce grin and a knife at hand

"You leave now or you don't die if you don't leave i will slice your face of!" she hisses

I try to hold the door but they are budging and budging!

"Abigail..." i say getting very worried by the fact they are nearly inside

"Your choice!" i'm so frightened i pray and hold my heart

"Fine" he says...

He tells the careers to leave as Abigail pushes Rugged through back as we start to fall to sleep...But i'm not thinking of living i'm thinking of that rabbit...

**Deaths**

**24)Aaliyah KingSpot-Killed By Naomi Tachi By Slicing her Neck**

**23)Dylan Harbour-Killed By TreyTon Wiress by Stabbing him repeatedly in the Stomach**

**22)Skylar Black- Killed By Hannibella Lektor by Eating him**

**21)Sophia GreenLeaf- Left the Arena**

**20)Anna Dezlight- Killed by Marcasella by Stabbing her in the Stomach**


	22. Day 2

**Hannibella Lektor**

My grin widens and i take a chunk out of the boy who i killed!

"You're so tasty but it would be so much better-" i hear a crumbling sound from outside

I don't want to go outside but my legs carry me away from my deep dark cave. When i peer out sun light burns my eyes as i see a figure?

"Mummy?" i say crawling on my knees and looking at the figure

She turns around with no face completely white

"MUM!" i scream grabbing a rock and smashing the thing until it looks at me

When i listen to a ticking noise i look up and the thing grabs my face

"Let me go!" i scream

My teeth are jagged like a vampire as i peel my teeth into its skin and i rip and rip till it suddenly it gives me a electronic shock

"NO!" i scream biting the arm as it shakes me of

I crawl with hands and legs circling the creature, it turns and i dodge the attack until i realise in her jacket a shooting knife springs out

"You are not human?" i say hissing as she shakes her head

I run and grab the creature hard and toss it against my cave where a dead body lays

"Yum" i say wondering over to see that there are broken pieces around with cogs and wheels

"Is there any flesh?" i sniff the electronic wiring to find flesh but i only find a piece of paper

I read it and it says about if you win this this creature you get food and a weapon

"FOOD!" i shout jumping around like a caveman

Meat appears back in my mind and i search around in the replica of my mum's body until i touch a blade of a knife and a huge chunk of meat

"MEAT!" i scream throwing it in the cave and grabbing my token

"Lets eat!" i say to myself as i sit back down in the cozy dark cave as i wait till the sun drops and i can kill then...

**Dusty Abernath**

Yesterday Jack had an idea to split up and look for food and now it's the next day and i'm waiting...

"You guys?" i haven't seen their death faces last night but i did see Anna's

Nothing just the wind dragging along the District 4's sand, i wait for a few minutes and i hear a scream. I grab my trident and i run over to a factory but everything is completely filled with soot except a part where a door has been blowed off

"Hello" i say looking around the door to see a boy panting and breathing like mad

"Oi clam down" i say reassuring him to see if he's okay

I look around to see a figure dressed in a tuxedo but i don't recognise it even

"Who is that?" i say to him as he shakes his head and gulps

"My dad" my hands start to shake as i try to grab a grip to the blade

"Excuse me?" i say quietly tapping his shoulder

It turns around quickly with no face at all and suddenly he grabs my arm and starts to twist

"Help me !" i scream to the boy as he smirks

"No!" he says grabbing my trident out my hand and running

"HELP!" i scream as the hand turns tighter and turns

"ITS BREAKING MY ARM!" i shout to need but nothing at all

I try to stop it but it gets tighter to a snap sound starts to be heard

"HELP!" i scream once more but nothing but an open door to District 5

I kick the replica and it moves back giving away to my arm and it lets go! I run and kick the thing so hard it flies out the factory window and lands into a oil plant bin

"MY TRIDENT!" i say running

Pain swarms my arm but when i find out he has stopped he starts to run but i grab a throwing knife and throw it at his leg making him stumble to the dusty sand floor

"Well mate we have reached a conclusion District 12 are as pathetic as they look" he spits on the floor and i grab the trident and my knife and walk away

Firstly i go straight to District 4 only to see Calypso there

"Calypso!" i shout as i run and run till i get to our little town

Nothing is heard...Except a noise of someone creeping up behind me...

'BAM'

**Regina SatterWhite**

"Anna is killed..." i murmur crying

My partner looks at me and laughs while snorting at the same time

"Your pathetic!" she says

I grab her neck tight and i ram it into a shed making dust fly off

"What does that supposed to mean" i hiss to her wiping some tears off

"At the start you thought you were a bad ass but look at you, you are weaker than Ollie Polar" i hold my anger like my mother told me but i can't now

"TAKE THAT BACK!" i scream as she laughs louder

I grab my sword and hold it to her stomach...Moments are worth some much now as she stops and holds her breath

"Mercy" she says trying to keep an eye on the blade

"From the start you hated me didn't you?" i say getting closer

"What happens if i say yes?" she smirks

I smile and but then i get pulled away

"Let me go!" i scream scratching and biting

"Ello there Regina" it's Naomi...

"Hey!" i say calming down as she smacks me across the face

"You tried to attack my friend" she says

My face hurts but if we were in a fight she would win for definite

"What are you doing with me?" i say hissing and scratching to let this boy go but he is targeted on my costume

"We are going to kill you" i smile and look at Naomi

"Look 2nd timer we have had our laugh now let me-" Ollie tugs my costume really hard it hurts

"Get the FUCK OF ME!" i kick the boy in balls and run

Before you know it Naomi is hot on my tail but i have a plan a sneaky one as well, knowing my District really well i can easily make this work

"Hey Naomi!" i say looking behind as she chases me with her sword

I run a left then i go down a alley way to then my favourite part! I take another left to find she is in front of me but with no way out

"Oh Darn it" i say acting scared and innocent

"Yeah well you are going to die Regina" i smirk looking up as she touches me

"No fucking way!" i scream as i run up a side of the way and look behind her

"You out-" i take my chance

"Outsmarted you, well Naomi i am not all bad ass you think" i till i bump into Ollie Polar

"Did you.." my heart sinks but my eyes lighten with fear and angriness

He grabs my costume again and punches me in the stomach but i don't flinch or feel pain

"GET OF ME!" i scream as Naomi backs away fast

"OLLIE GET AWAY!" my mind flicks like a clock

I grab Naomi first and lay her on the ground and i stab her leg and i spit on her face!

"FUCK!" she screams loudly as is start to scream and run towards Ollie and Dani...

"Dani" i whisper as i transform again back to my angry mood

"Ollie HELP!" i start to run towards them all powered up no fear nothing...

I run to Ollie and i grab his weak body and i grab him high upon my head and i swing him...

"REGINA!" Naomi shouts to warn me to stop but she grabs Dani and leaves running like the wind

I swing Ollie one last time hearing a snap and blood pours out everywhere covering me in hot oozy blood

"Dani" i whisper again as i run away to a small shed down the road

***BOOM***

I keep running with tears pouring out my eyes and streaming down my face i reach my house as i smash a window climb inside and i walk up to my room and lay down not thinking of anything else just of my life

"My anger it nearly killed Naomi..." i look up and smirk as i close my eyes and go to sleep...

**TreyTon Wiress**

My sister is surviving i really hope she survives...

"Treyton stop being like this" i look at Velvet as i just sign and i just watch the autumn crops turn hazel brown with specks of sun drops

"Please talk" i look at him with a sigh and watch the burn bright

"Im going to get food" i say as i walk of leaving Velvet sitting around dozing and falling asleep from a head ache

I wonder off to hear the careers beside us from a different district...There is a few of them but not a lot of them meaning District 4 didn't want to team up with them

"Let me..." i lean over a small fence to listen!

"Oi Treyton come out" i come out of the crops to see them chatting eating and watching each other impersonations of the tributes

"Hold do the one of Naomi" i smile awkwardly as i sit down and take a piece of chicken

I watch the handsome boy and i starts doing a angry face and pulls his hair to the side and grabs a sword and then it starts to come. He done a rolly pollie and falls over making me giggle a little to hide in my inner social skills

"What about Regina's" they glare at me if i said something wrong

"Mate Regina is crazy.." i look at who said it in which it was Ian a leader in fact in my eyes

"How?" they glare at me

"She has a different personality?" i only remember seeing her 4 times once in the chariot parade in the reaping in the arena and well training hall

"Yeah she has 4 different sides" Marcasella does biting a chunk of meat of a bone

"1 of them is her gang one a bad ass" i smile as i eat a piece of chicken

"2 of them is her sweet innocent side" i'm quite shocked by what Ivy said as she looks down

"3 of them is her confident and evil side" it's getting worse till they let the last person to say what it is; Ian Signa

"4th one is her gruesome nasty and merciful side not only that she could kill us all with that side, we stay away way away" i try not to laugh by they are careers!

"I got to go" i say smiling as for the chicken

"Take it mate" Ian says smiling

"Why are you being nice" i say looking at them smiling like normal District families

"Because you are one of us...A career" i walk away by then and wave as i walk through the crops and onto the dusty track to our hut

I am scared so scared that i shake dropping a small bit of chicken

"Shit" i say as Velvet comes to help

"What happened" i mumble for words to tell Velvet

"Stay away from Regina" she looks at me as i sit down with big pieces of chicken and some rice at the bottom

"I need my rest" i say laying down on my pillow bag

Velvet tucks the chicken away as the sun sets in a distance as we lay beside each other

"Night" Velvet says as then i know it's my turn for watching out

"Bitch" i say as she smirks...

Little does she know that Regina is a monster she can destroy and before we know it will only be my sister who doesn't know...

**Deaths**

**24)Aaliyah KingSpot-Killed By Naomi Tachi By Slicing her Neck**

**23)Dylan Harbour-Killed By TreyTon Wiress by Stabbing him repeatedly in the Stomach**

**22)Skylar Black- Killed By Hannibella Lektor by Eating him**

**21)Sophia GreenLeaf- Left the Arena**

**20)Anna Dezlight- Killed by Marcasella Selfin by Stabbing her in the Stomach**

**19)Ollie Polar-Killed by Regina SatterWhite by Breaking his Spine**


	23. Day 3

**Calypso Maid**

I start to awake to whimpers of Jack my alliance, when i start to feel movement in my arms i get up slightly to realise the careers are watching me

"SIT DOWN" Ian shouts as i fall back on my back

Pain springs up my back and my mouth is saw with rope tied around but not only that i feel Ivy's knife at my back

"Shut up" my mind springs up with an idea as i keep still but i watch Jack's eyes as he smirks

He gets up and runs as fast as he can but nothing helps as suddenly Rugged StoneWell grabs him up and throws him up upon me

"Sorry" he says with tears moving down his pale white freckled face

I make a gesture to a knife not far of his feet, his face brings surprise as he shuffles across the tarmac to the knife. He lays flat and rubs the knife making a slice noise

"Yes" he murmurs as he grabs one of his free hands and throws it slightly to me

I cut my hands free, once i finish i notice at the back of the careers Dusty is there alone scared and bruised with marks

"They have Dusty" i say to Jack as they watch upon us

"We need to leave" he says as i look up

All around us is dust with black soot and work benches where the people of 6 would work, the sun burns bright as you can see the forest where the cornucopia is

"We need to leave" Jack says again biting his nails

I look around there is nothing but workbenches and trains which are either being fixed or made!

"We can't run they would get us" i say still looking at the terrain and the beautiful district

A house nearby looks open but as i notice i see a figure a plain figure looking like a boy

"Those things" Jack says

I look up and i run towards the house only to see 3 careers chase me, i run inside and i quickly shut the door and lock it to hope to gain time

"Shit" i say looking around for help

Inside the figure looks at me and gestures something weird as he points to a string of rope

"Thanks" i say to it as it moves towards the door

I grab the rope and tie it to the figure and towards the door making sure if they open it they will get that figure to look after

"Be StRoNg" the thing babbles on as i run up the stairs towards a room

There are three rooms all looking exactly the same size until i move into a little girls room in which painted with pink daisy flowers

"What is that smell" i murmur walking closer to a wardrobe...

I walk closer as the stench drains my saliva until i open it to see half a pound of fresh meat sliming around alive on the floor

"FUCK!" is scream as i run out to be pounded by a girl

There are 2 girl careers as 1 career is downstairs sorting out that creature

"You think you can get away that easily!" i look around for an escape plan but there's nothing to get away

I move back slightly top face a wall it is the end of hallway except for a window but there is no plan at all...

"I don't do mercy so i am saying this for my family" they look at me chuckling at my last words

"Mum you taught me never to do this and for ever reasons i will never but for now i will do it" they look at my black deep eyes

"What" Marcasella says as i grab hold onto the banister and jump down to the bottom

"GET HER" i hear as i Rugged struggling for survival when

***BOOM***

A canon is sounded when Rugged falls onto me with a sharp blade at the back of his stomach

"RuN" i hear the creature says

The replicated boy rips of a piece of his t-shirt and touches his stomach to make a ticking noise

"BoMb" it says as my mind goes fuzzy

I run outside to be followed by the careers, i run straight by Jack as i grab his hand and run away

"ITS A BOMB" i scream as i run around a house into the back garden and jump over the fence

The force of the bomb makes both of us shimmer and fly! My hearts pounds with thoughts and the fact that a little creature can be trusted

"It was brother-" i say as i smack my onto the floor

**Flint HeartSell**

My mouth is sour with the taste of raw chicken but i wash it down with water

"That was sick!" i say shaking my head as it slimes down my throat

By the time i have finished i notice a girl high upon the mountains eating...Human!

"Whats the fuck" i say getting up and walking closer towards the District

It is District 2 and the beautiful mountainside shimmers with beauty, with it's lovely houses and the most decorated Justice building i fall in love with it already

"Why am i in district trashy 3 when i could be in District 2 roaming the beauty?" i say moving closer

***BOOM***

A hovercraft moves in over my head but other than that a massive Bang is heard and i am nearly pushed of my feet with that force

"Sheesh" i say moving back as i run behind my little den and wonder into some trash cans

I cover my head and my body with a blanket i found from the cornucopia, i pant awfully fast but before you know it i hear the feet of a few careers

"What happened" they ask one another as i recognise it's Ian Signa

"The creature it blew up" i hear the voice from some where as i know it, it is Marcasella

She was a friend of mine in the training centre but as you know it she was a career, stuck up she was!

"Lets leave" Hold Forned says as i peers over the side of the house

I can see lots of things but i soon doze of as i relax and make a camp fire back here with me

"This is going to be a long night" i whisper hoping that they don't hear

**Dani WildFlee**

Ollie Polar is dead and me and Naomi are still left fighting for our Districts

"Why are we walking here" i say quietly trying to fit in with Naomi's mood

"Because i know Regina is going to make her way through the cornucopia and through to District 2" i smile as we keep walking to a noise from the tress make me scared and i grab hold of Naomi's hand

Everything lies quiet as she walks forward leaving by myself

"Please don't" i say as my bones feel scared and start to move

Naomi walks forward to open the bushes but nothing is there not even a single thing

"Nothing" she says walking back when suddenly Regina pops outside a bush and takes me out

She grabs a sword and gets of me but she kicks me in the face making me get a nose bleed

"NAOMI DON'T" i scream as Naomi grabs her sword

Regina grits her teeth when suddenly Regina grabs Naomi sword and throws it away

"Please don't hurt her" Regina has her sword tight in her hand but in her other hand is pouring out with blood

She smiles and stands with her sword out but she puts it against herself and she leans over and whispers something, i wonder what but Naomi is pale not with fear but with hope...

"What?" i murmur

I walk closer and i grab Naomi's sword as well giving it to her as she looks up and smiles

"We better go" we follow the way Regina went but instead we take a left leaving them footsteps

***BOOM***

We sit down comfortably and we talk till it turns dark, my heart is scared as i ask her a question which i dare not ask Regina

"What did she say" Naomi shakes her head and lays down leaving me with a burning fire and a piece of left over lamb

"Fine" i say putting out the fire and laying down onto the hard rock

I think about life about home but i never thought i would get this far although with no other hope i think i would of been better worth it by myself...

**Leon Lewis**

Abigail works away into the forest hunting as i am left with nothing but a sword, over to the i see a pool a nice warm pool

"A pool" i say smiling

I run over by the side of it as i strip down into nothing, my body shivers over with no clothes on as i hop into the icy water

"This is cold" i murmur as my body feels wet

My stomach is wet with water and my hair is sorta soaked

"Why is this cold" i murmur as i look down at the bottom

Nothing is there except for a filter, i stay in there for a while until i notice Abigail shocked by the fact that i'm naked in a pool

"What?" i say as she walks over with a eye closed

"What are you doing" she hisses as she open both

She smiles only for the fact of my body except the part where she is furious for taking my clothes of

"Want to come in" i say smiling

"Get out" she says moving away making me but naked get out

I walk over towards her and i tap her shoulder

"What?" she says as she turns around

She looks down at my private parts and looks at me...

"You're still naked" she says smirking with embarrassment

"Whoops" i say as i wonder over to where my clothes lay

I pick them up and i first place on my boxers then everything else

"I have food" she says as i look up at her

"What kind" i say back to her

"Dear" she says as i lick my lips

We both wonder of towards the Justice building when something pops up into my mind

"What's a dear.." she smiles and laughs for a while as she chops the meat and removes the bone

She gives me a slice as i place it on the fire, we wait there for a while..

***BOOM***

After that my heart pounds with fear and i pick up a slice and eat it

"This is really nice, the best meal here in fact" i say

We sit quiet for a while, not only a while when it came for us to go to sleep i notice Abigail has something on her mind

"I miss TreyTon" i hear her say in her sleep

My mind is full of ideas but i just can't think of something to say so i just fall to sleep..

**Deaths**

**24)Aaliyah KingSpot-Killed By Naomi Tachi By Slicing her Neck**

**23)Dylan Harbour-Killed By TreyTon Wiress by Stabbing him repeatedly in the Stomach**

**22)Skylar Black- Killed By Hannibella Lektor by Eating him**

**21)Sophia GreenLeaf- Left the Arena**

**20)Anna Dezlight- Killed by Marcasella Selfin by Stabbing her in the Stomach**

**19)Ollie Polar-Killed by Regina SatterWhite by Breaking his Spine**

**18)Rugged StoneWell-Killed by a Replicator By Stabbing him**

**-Authors Note-**

**So it's nearly Christmas! And i would like to say i won't be updating after that until like 3 days after christmas or even four. So if you have any things you want to say just PM me or even want to send a review just do! Although like i said i WILL NOT UPDATE throughout christmas because it's christmas you know! So merry Christmas and KEEP reading!**


	24. Day 4

**Regina SatterWhite**

My stomach rumbles with pain as i walk through the mountains, the beautiful houses lay low there mosaic tiles shines so brightly it hurts my eyes at some points

"Just a few more steps" i say looking up to the highest point

Sweat drips of my body and my clothes feel horrible, when i walk for a few more i can see the top but i'm getting colder...Way colder

"What is happening" i say as i get goosebumps

I quickly place on my jacket and walk through the coldness, the sun dies down and it gets darker way darker

"It's only the morning!" i say walking up faster to the top

I run up a few more steps till i reach my locations, when i look out i notice the most fantastic view!

"Wow" i say as my mouth dries up and my eyes widen

Birds fly past a gazing view with beauty of the factories and the forest that sparkles with shininess, you can see the tributes and you see the crops that are hazel brown with specks of greenery

"This is wonderful" i say as i get for my bag to grab my lamb bone

I grab my lamb bone and i watch the scenery transform into a piece of prettiness, the forest covers up most of district 12 and 11 and 10 but other than that the pond by District 4 shimmers with fish and District 6 with it's rusty like trains and like District 7 with it's lime green trees

"If my family can see this" i say looking out upon the Districts

"Regina!" i look to see a person on their hands and feet crawl towards me

The girl hair is torn away and blood drips from her teeth where she just had her last meal

"Who are you?" i say getting up and moving away

"I'm Hannibella" she says smirking and trots closer

I stand forward as she lunges towards me! I back away to notice her body fly of the head of the mountain and below another level

"Now stay down there!" i shout as i sit back down and watch the sun go down

A figure blocks some light as i notice it is Hannibella with some scratches and bruises from where she fell

"You hurt me!" she screams

I try to dodge her but she grapples me and takes me to the floor, power runs straight through my mind is fixed adrenaline rushes through me and up to my head

"LET GO OF ME!" i scream but she grabs hold of me tight and tries to bite my arm

The girl is powerful but i am more powerful!

"NEVER" she screams as i feel pain shoot out as i notice she bit me

"FUCK NO!" i say as i push her of me

She is flung away but she comes straight back but i have to deal with her properly

"You have a chance" i say

She runs straight for me but when i spread my leg out i kick her straight right of mountain and down below where i find that she fell straight into a swimming pool

"I hate swimming pools!" i shout as i sit down

I try to sleep but i keep thinking of that cannibal in which i used to know her

"I can't sleep!" i say struggling around shivering and turning

I put my feet over the cliff and i stare down back at the wonderful Districts, everything is black except for the fact that there are a few lanterns

"I can't wait to win.." i say laying down and looking up the sky, well arena lid

**Hold Forned **

I look at Ian he is over powering us but there is a flicker in his eye which is mostly pain and...Escape

"What's wrong" i say looking at him as he looks over from a distance

From behind the 2 girls work on our new bait to bring Dusty to our career group as when he sprinted away yesterday

"Nothing really" he says still looking at the boring sun

"Okay" i say, i walk away towards some houses and sit down

"Only if i can ruin the girls plan and kill Ian that's when i can be leader!" i say as i scratch my self for some new ideas

In my pocket i notice a bulge i only remember its my hologram of my mother saying her prays to me

"BEEHIVE!" i say as i get up and run towards the trees

I run behind a house and i see a beehive, bees warm it's home

"Hello little bees i have a job for you" i open my bag and i stretch it open to place the beehive

A bee stings me only to notice a quick bulge appears upon my dark olive skin

"Shit" i say holding the sting

I run and toss my bag into a house, i run over towards Ivy as she looks at me

"What" she says looking at me

I look down there appears Jack Godstone and Calypso...

"Could you get my bag?" i say looking up at her with my puppy eyes

"Fine" she says as she walks over

My eyes grow wider as she grabs the bag and places it to me, she shakes her hand to give it to me but i look at her

"Can you hear that?" i say making her close her eyes and trying to hear it

"It's coming from the bag" she puts the bag down and it's nearly working

Down below me while i have my chance i unattached Calypso and Jack making shuffle a bit, before you know it Marcasella and Ian join me, we watch our fate as she unzips it slowly

"Come one" Ian says looking at the bag

When she unzips it nothing comes out, Jack and Calypso run and i start to move back when... A swarm of bees jump out making all of run and scream, everyone scrambles to safety but there is none

"RUN!" Ian says as she charges towards a house

I try to run towards the forest but the stings are like zappers, i peg it towards the forest but before you know it Calypso and Jack are there

"We need-" i get stung again but they understand

We run and run towards the cornucopia and before you know it they have vanished

"Thank you" Jack Godstone says panting while Calypso catches her breath

"Need to go sorry" they say rushing of another direction

I look out to them but i walk back slowly as i can, when i arrive they are stung and they are so red!

"What the fuck" Ian says appearing from a house

Puss drips from his face as we suit down, our face hurt and i have a huge stitch

"I'm going to sleep" Marcasella says as she lays down making her squeal in pain

"SHIT" Ivy says as she tries to lay down

Ian lays down but fidgets a bit, the fire burns quickly and before you know it we are left outside in the cold

"I want to go" i murmur until i see Ian leaving

"Where are you going?" as he leaves

He leaves everything else but i only notice that he is only walking of to a little pond where District 5 uses to wash their faces

"Hopefully he leaves soon" i say laying down making some puss drip out my face

**TreyTon Wiress**

When i awake i notice a Sponsor on my lap, i try to prize the thing open but with a hand with Velvet it is open

"What is it" i look at the device i stare at it

"I dont know?" we look at Dusty his face is pale white with bruises

"Tomorrow we will find my sister" they look at me shocked and unamused

"No we won't" Velvet says glaring at me

"We need to work out what this thing is?" she winks at me to notice Dusty is playing with some dirt

"Dusty why are you not talking" he looks at us

"The Careers" i look at him remembering my experience with them...

"They want to put on a show" i look at Velvet who is the same playing with dirt

"Why" i say until Velvet has already answered my question

"They can win this if they wanted with their Power and their smartness" i say until Velvet finishes

"But with Marcasella and Ivy fighting" she says as Dusty finishes her sentence

"And Ian and Hold fighting for leadership" but i top it all of with the icing on the cake

"They are weak" they look at me as i smirk

"The problem is Regina" Dusty looks at me like what am i saying

"It's true" Velvet says looking up for once

We stare at he each other till Dusty gets up and looks around the crops

"Lets move!" he says grabbing a bag

Without us knowing we walk through beautiful scenery, District 8 smells like nothing but pollution where as District 7 has a nice wood feeling towards it, like smelling a new book

"Here" we walk over to a tree and start to climb up it

I struggle so much nearly falling out of it was the worst! Although you couldn't getter better with Velvet

"You passed my District there" i smile and i grab out a bowl of rice with some curry

I eat for a little while but then i listen to the song of the birds, there natural hum and their natural song lightens me up

"Shh...Listen" we all listen at the beautiful

For hours we listen and eat although none of us are thirsty, the sun goes down below the lime coloured trees and cover us up in a dark mass, the green leaves brush past my nose and the pines of the trees go inside my costume

"These stupid pines!" as i brush some of them out and tuck my head in and cover my hood

My eyes start to close but Dusty is still awake with tears in his eyes

"What's wrong" i ask but he looks at me

"Nothing" as he turns around

I feel bad but what can i do it's night time and i'm tired... I yawn a little to stay awake...But i can't...

**Leon Lewis**

My eyes start to water as Abigail glares at me with the Justice building door wide open

"Get up sleepy head we need to search for my brother" I look at her with pieces of hair sticking up

"Why?" I say laying back down making me nearly fall back to sleep

"I need to see him for something" I look up to her and make her walk back over to me

She sits down beside me and looks at my blank pale eyes

"I need to see him for something" I look at her and I lean forward

My mind is set on a kiss but she has something different, she stops me there and looks at me

"This is awkward" I say as she steps up and grabs my hand

She pulls me up and...She kisses me with all eyes closed my eyes wonder around in love but this love is different it starts to hurt my chest

"Thank you" I say pulling away

She looks at me and swipes her face, and then she's gone

"Well you don't expect that everyday? Getting kissed by Wirres's daughter" I hope for the capitol to laugh but there's no sound here

I walk outside with light burning my eyes, I walk up to the girl waiting for me but she glares at me for murder

"Lets go" she says barging of making me jog

I jog for a little but a cramp starts to appear and before you know it I fall to the floor, pain sprouts around me and I can't move

"LEON!" Abigail shouts sprinting back

She tilts my head and looks at my neck, I hope for the best but when she looks up her face is pale white

"What's happening" she quickly carries me to the Justice Building

With blurs I see different big colours and BAM! I must of gotten dropped, but when I think I'm in a vision I see...The future

"The Hovercraft" I murmur

My last minutes go and I fall to sleep with no help...But a hovercraft sticks in my memory and I hope it stays in Abigail's...Because this may be our way to escape the Hunger Games?


	25. Day 5

**Flint HeartSell**

My heart pounds, i can feel some one breathing down the back of my shoulder, fear is now approached

"Ian!" i shout as the back of his sword punches me to the floor

Blood pours from my teeth until i kick his leg making a huge snap appear in his trouser leg

"Holy fuck" i shout out as he bends over and checks his leg... a bone is just poking out

Tears roll down his face as his leg is already swollen and he looks in agony

"Wait..." my voice is stopped from something, blood curdles around my neck and i try to breath although nothing is happening

My cousin stands behind me watching me, blood drips to the floor whilst that a knife from his sleeve is in my throat

" . . . . ." i fall slowly towards the floor...

"18th place is alright for a weakling like you" eyes closing blood forms around my mouth and choking...forms...

Tears form ripples in the puddle as i fall asleep

_~FLASHBACK~_

_My eyes widen to see Coal standing above me, glaring into my eyes and finger pointing i close my eyes and tears reappear_

_"You could never enter the Hunger Games you worthless little-" the door opens to see my mother_

_My heads jerk for her to help but...She closes the door_

_"Mercy please" he looks me into the eyes_

_He grabs my shoulders and pins me against the wall with all eyes closed he begins to rape me_

_Over and over and over again...Pain fills my lungs and the sound of my mother not helping reassures me that there is no one coming_

_"Coal, please..." he backs away and grabs my train construction and smacks me with it_

_Tears rolls down my eyes from anger...I am to weak to fight_

_"MUM!" i scream as he grabs me towards the window_

_3 storeys high i close my eyes and..._

~FLASHBACK~

I open my eyes to see Ian lay there seems dead but i will never know?

"Don't let Coal get me" I close my eyes once more but this time it feels more like a long sleep...

***BOOM***

**Velvet Aurae**

"Wake up Velvet we are nearly there!" Treyton says until i get up i notice something in the distance

"Treyton what is that!" we look at the mysterious character moving towards us...

"Run!" we start to run;

We leap over small poles until through a dirty garden which hasn't been used for years, we then pass my house until we reach District 3

"WHATS THAT SMELL?" Dusty cries as the smell of pollution runs through our blood stream

As we walk closer we see Abigail Treyton's sister with Leon Lewis; the dumbest on in the competition!

A huge comes from Abigial as she starts to cry, i smile weakly only then to get a dirty look from her

"Who are these Treyton?" he points to me first

"Velvet Aurea" and this is

"Dusty Abernath!" he shrieks but when he turns to see Leon he glares at her

"Who's he then?" before her brother says anything the kid buts in

"Im Leon Lewis!" he looks really excited and full of joy until Treyton sighs

"So what now?" Leon says looking rather excited about him self!

A silence is kept quiet until Treyton smirks at sister... I feel rather awkward until i ask Treyton about the thing he needed to show his sister

"Oh yeah that silly old thing" he pulls it out and hands it Abigial

He brain suddenly triggers and she jumps in joy!

"Why so excited?" i ask looking at her jump in the air

"This is our escape route home" she says

Just then my mind switches towards how life will be when we escape...

"How?" Leon says smiling at me..

"How, well this thing is a device which a hovercraft will pick us up" she murmurs so the cameras don't hear us

"So why didn't we do this sooner?" Dusty says

Waiting for an answer both of them nod to agree on something

"We did this before the reaping because we knew we were going to get placed in this year" Abigial stops talking and starts examining the device while Treyton takes over

"So we met up with some people changed some of the routings of the hovercrafts and Boom!" i feel not sure about this but when a red light flashes we have no choice but to go with it...

*BOOM*

The sound of the boom makes up jump and button is pressed... Faces shocked Abigail panics we all glare at her

"I guess we are safe?" we glare at Leon...

"What did i say" Leon feels innocent in cannot blame him but neither can't i blame Abigail either

"WHAT DO I DO TREYTON!" she screams until the thing we ran away from has returned

A tall dark figure leans towards Leon as we run Leon stays still peering into the beasts eyes...

"Leon come here NOW" Abigail shouts out

The poor boy still glances at him but the thing pulls out a knife

"LEON!" the knife pounds at him but a swift dodge and a kick at the thing makes it fall to the floor

"That was-" he gets pulled to ground

The beast looks angry until Leon stares into it's pixilated eyes; i wonder what he's thinking but there's no reason towards it!

"Grand pappy" the pale looks up and smirks

" . . . . ." his face strikes horror into Dusty

"I have a feeling grand pappy isn't happy..." i giggle slightly from his stupidness although another dirty look from Abigail makes me stop!

"Grand pappy let's just make you a cuppa tea huh?" i look at him...

"LEON STOP!" he glares at me as i charge towards him before the replicator explodes..

The weight of Leon softens the pain although blood drips from my mouth...

**Hannibella Lektor**

*DING DONG* the sound of a sponsor lands on my lap, darkness reappears and soon i realise it's around 9pm

I open the sponsor to realise there is a diary saying my name on...

"What the fuck is this pile of shit!" i say chucking it off the cliff

My mind fixes upon my diary and i wish i hadn't of thrown it

"Why do i always do the opposite of what's right!" i shout before crawling back into my cave

With no food i curl up into a tiny ball and repeat to my self

"Cannibal,cannibal,cannibal..." until my eyes close and i dream about when i survive the Hunger Games

"I wish people felt like i have felt to understand me" i say before dozing off...

**Well i have started again and i will not finish, with out this Fanfic story i could not lead it without success so i will finish it... I am sad to say Flint followed on from his brother Coal, they didn't succeed in winning it either. Although with his flashback can we piece up the puzzle of whats going to happen next and also the hovercraft... Will it fail in success to survival? READ MORE MY LITTLE HUNGER BUDDIES!**

**Deaths-**

**24)Aaliyah KingSpot-Killed By Naomi Tachi By Slicing her Neck**

**23)Dylan Harbour-Killed By TreyTon Wiress by Stabbing him repeatedly in the Stomach**

**22)Skylar Black- Killed By Hannibella Lektor by Eating him**

**21)Sophia GreenLeaf- Left the Arena**

**20)Anna Dezlight- Killed by Marcasella Selfin by Stabbing her in the Stomach**

**19)Ollie Polar-Killed by Regina SatterWhite by Breaking his Spine**

**18)Rugged StoneWell-Killed by a Replicator By Stabbing him**

**17)Flint HeartSell-Killed By a Replicator Stabbed in the Throat**


	26. The GameMakers Decision

The Game maker's room is silent with holograms showing each tribute but with one tribute in the limelight is Naomi Tachi. With her child companion they keep a eagle eyes out for them.

"Nancy here now" Hunter shouts to her

A young girl runs up to him, her hair in two pig tails and her nails decorated like the theme of Millennium Meltdown, fire...

"Any news on The Twins?" she shakes her head and he grabs her tightly

"What do you mean!" he shouts letting her go

"There is no hovercraft Sir.." he sighs and puts his hands on his head and starts to shake, the young girl has no what to do so she wonders back

"WHERE IS THE HOVERCRAFT" he bellows making his voice echo around the Game makers room, all faces watch him, silently they gasp

he runs down towards the stairs and looks straight up to Dusty, with no idea what's happening a woman shouts for Hunter

"Hunter!" she shouts as he rushes towards her

Everyone in the room looks at the african-american as she uploads her hologram to the big screen!

"Sir, it's the hovercraft.." he looks in desperation for anyone to be in their, but none...

"The number of it?" she shakes her head, as she eases out her seat and into the middle

She works her magic as she fiddles around with some buttons and their it was the hovercraft, huge with the letters, H3LP

"They are planning to escape!" she shouts, Hunter rushes to the middle and looks at the thing

All eyes watch both Game makers, their heads titled at the hovercraft...

"Get president Autumn" he shouts to the girl

The girl runs up the stairs, her pigtails swing behind her as she paces out the room

Hunter starts tot cry in desperation, because he remembers what happens to those head game makers who do a bad job, SLIT...

"Sir" a oldish looking man with wrinkles appearing in every inch of his face

Hunter looks up, his eyes are red with anger as we walks over to him...

"S..i...r...The...Hovercraft..It's taken off" Hunter moves away quickly and looks at the hologram...Nothing is there

"Fucking shit!" he says as he grabs a whole load of objects and chucks them at the old man

The old man looks scared as he flees the scene and run out away

"Whats happening" President Autumn says as she wonders past the old man, the girl follows behind

"The hovercraft... Its taken of towards the arena" President looks angry as she stops her feet

"HUNTER WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!" she screams

He looks down with a scared face, he then looks up to see the old man again

"I have an idea..." everyone looks at him

The man is rather large for his age, and with a dress sense of a 18 year old boy he isn't rather a fashion display

"What" President autumn says

"We will blow it up" the eyes lighten

"It will crash straight towards it blowing it up!" Hunter says

The little girl stands out a little more and starts to speak

"It shall be a risk then, surely some can survive..." Hunter smiles

"Blow it up" The president is not happy at all

"Don't do it.." she says

Everyone looks concerned at the lady, her orange hair droops to her bum but it's tied around in a bun..

"To much of a risk?" she says as she leaves

The missile button is right there but when the old man leans on the post, the little girl wonders towards him and...*push*

"Shit" the man says crashing into the electrical kit, and then the button is pressed

*LAUNCH ACTIVATED*

All eyes watch the man, dead or alive it didn't matter all it matters was that now that it will cause one of the biggest destructions ever...

"I guess we are in some big shit then?" a man says as they watch the missile catch up with the Hover craft...

**So now that the missile is fired what is going to happen to those tributes? Are they going to survive or is it going to be the most biggest catastrophe in the Hunger Games, we will never know? All you got to know is that keep reading my Hunger Buddies!:)**


	27. Day 6: The Finale?

**Marcasella Selfin**

My nose is bleeding, not just bleeding my lips are bleeding as well! I notice ahead of me some metal before i stand up i see Hold

"Marcasella Help!" i walk towards him wobbling all over the place like a drunk peasant

"I'm coming..." i say falling to the floor next to him

"Now pull it up" i look at the metal that has trapped him

I wonder to my self what it is but i do not care what it is so reach it up and tug it off him

"What is it?" i say stumbling over from where he has walked

"A hovercraft.." he says

My face fades away as we look around the place is a mess no dead bodies are there...Yet...

"Lets go.." he says running holding his wrist tight

"I can't.." i say as he turns back towards me

He face looks sad with no emotion until i stand up, he helps me up till he backs away and looks at his perfect work

"There you go!" he says smiling

I hear a noise above me, a piece of glass from above comes towards me...SLICE!

I hear the last scream of Hold as he runs towards me...

***BOOM***

**Ivy GreenLeaf**

***BOOM***

With Marcasella out the way i can be the Victor!

"Ivy please help me...?" I glare at him but the least i can do is help i guess?

"Fine!" i shout to him as i walk over to her!

The sight of what i see makes me vomit everywhere, a huge piece of glass runs straight through her from her head to her toes..

"Ivy please?" Hold says

We grab each part of her body and chuck her into the burning flames and rubble below!

"What now?" we both say as we look around at the devastation

Rubble is thrown every where, bits of metal still float but fire is ablaze now from where the gas of District 5 runs...

"This way" i walk with him, he still tightens his wrist as we walk..

"Hold.." i say as i see someone behind him

A whole army of Replicators are seen, marching one by one they shoot a knife out towards us but we dodge them

"RUN!" i shout as we run through the metal trash and through the glass

As we keep running i notice a piece of glass in front of us, the point seems sharp so i jump over it

"Hold watch-" i hear a scream

Just behind me i see Hold with the glass imbedded in his right leg...

"I'm so sorry" i say crying

Hold cries for a while till i start to run away, tears drop onto my shoes till i look around, a stab to the heart from the Replicator makes him worthless

"I can do this, i can do this!" i say to my self

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

I look up to see a Hovercraft!

"HELP!" i scream out but they don't hear me at all

i sprint over broken homes until i see a body

"Dusty?" i say...

His blonde dreadlocked hair spreads along the floor only to see how he died

"A knife to the head.." i say walking away

"RUN!" i hear someone say till a hovercraft is located in the middle of the cornucopia!

I sprint like everyone else till the pilot is instantly killed by Naomi Tachi and Dani Wildflee

"HELP" I shout out until suddenly they walk towards me

The little girl is no more frightened than me but she looks terribly awful, scars across her and bruises from head to toe

"What ya say?" Naomi says grabbing my shirt...

"Help me?" I say silently

She looks up with her knife in one hand and her other on my t shirt

"Get in" she says!

My nervousness is gone but until I found out what happened in the start of this would be great!

"We need a pilot?" I say before Dani looks at me

**WHAM!**

**Leon Lewis**

I guess I saw it happen... The hovercraft explosion;

I woke up shocked afraid to hear a hovercraft over our heads, Velvet the new one here was the first one to wake us up, I guess she had instinct inside her which felt the hovercraft. Or... she just heard it? Although never the less when we awoke we saw the explosion...

"Run!" screamed Treyton

Metal flies everywhere till the lid of the arena crashes down on top of us, we try to dodge the hovercraft till we suddenly see Velvet running away

"This way Velvet!" I scream till something flies past her

A propeller swings by slicing her into two and making her body slam into the Justice Building

"SHIT" I scream

With out any tears we keep running till we see Ian Signa...

"SACRIFICE ONE" Abigail with more tears on her cheek than a love story looks at me...

"Only because I'm stronger?" she sighs in desperation for some what, I think she is secretly jealous!

"Fine I will? It won't hurt will it?" Ian laughs so hard he starts to choke

"Let us past!" Dusty says

"What you say?" Ian says looking bold and standing his ground

My eyes flash before my eyes till I see the devastation behind Ian, rubble is churned up and the grass is ripped out it's roots and flung away. Although with glass everywhere it's hard to see where to step sometimes, some flames can be seen from tops of roofs or just ablaze from something? To be honest I have no idea whats going on, is the god from above or the hell from bellow... Or game makers?

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

"Let us past Ian!" Abigail yells before Ian grabs her head

All of us fuss around not noticing the Hovercraft behind in the cornucopia...

"DUSTY HELP" Abigail yells

I am too busy watching the helicopter being taken over by Naomi and Dani, until I hear Dusty yell in agonising pain

"DUSTY!" TreyTon yells running over to him, Abigail lays beside him crying...

"Leon help me?" I look at Dusty's sad face...

"I can't sorry" I say as I walk towards the hovercraft

"LEON HELP!" I don't look behind as I walk closer

The hovercraft is only a few steps away until Calypso and Jack sprinting towards it

"GET AWAY" they both shout as they grab my by the throat and strangle me

Before I have a chance to break free Naomi smacks both Jack and Calypso out...

"Why do that?" I say weirdly

"Shut up and get in, get them as well?" I get both legs and drag them into the Hovercraft

"Where's Treyton and Abigial?" I look at her

"Over there?" I point

"Get them" Dani says, I look like I am being forced to but I guess that's fine!

I wonder back to the same place to see a bed of grass over the top of Dusty...

"The hovercraft... We can now escape?" Treyton looks at me, bloodshot eyes and red knuckles...

"No" he demands leaving me in no control what so ever!

"No? Don't you want to leave?" I say before Abigail gives in...

"Let's go Treyton" Treyton looks at Dusty one more time before we run to the Hovercraft

Before we get there we see Ian in there spaced out his mind, Treyton tries to kill him but Naomi is a lot more stronger

"Dare kill, and I will to you?" Naomi sparks Treyton, he then doesn't challenge her so we wait

We wait for 20 minutes either playing with our swords or crying for those. I chose the fact that I couldn't swim in that swimming pool

"Lets go peeps!" says Naomi as we get into the hovercraft

With everyone in Dani whispers something to Naomi

"REGINA AND HANNIBELLA!" Naomi alerts as we gasp

"How are we supposed to get a cannibal and a sentimental nutcase in here?" says Abigail

"Twins you fly the plane, you must of had experience from playing games in District 3, Leon you...act dumb as usual and... yeah" I feel sorry fro my self sometimes in my fault i'm dumb... Well it is? Kinda...

We start to fly up into the air until we are so high that I cannot spot my swimming pool!

"They are there!" Naomi says...

All I honestly see is a bit of snow and a bit of terrain..

"REGINA!" little Dani says as she looks out towards the snowy mountain

Suddenly out of the blue both people come out either a cave or the snowy mountain...

"HANNIBELLA GRAB ON!" I am frightened by her, she crawls up the hovercraft till she reaches inside

"MORE FOOD" she scream lunging towards Jack

Unconscious Jack lays there silent as Hannibella takes large chucks of his flesh and gulps it down her thin neck

"HELP" I scream as Naomi grabs the girl and chucks her down to her cave

Hannibella seems helpless but surely she isn't... After 20 minutes Regina gets the guts to jump onto the hovercraft

"Well this is good?" everyone looks at me...

"It isn't good?" I murmur looking down

With no cannibal aloud here we all glare at Jacks body still breathing away...

"When is he going to die?" I say poking my leg at his stomach

***BOOM***

"Did I jinx it?" I say before Regina starts to laugh

"Where now?" the hovercraft spins

The empty hovercraft feels lonely like abandoned house on our street in District 8

"Let's go!" says Naomi closing the door of the Hovercraft till Hannibella throws a large rock making a huge knock to the Hovercraft

"SHIT" shouts Abigail!

The whole things moves as the door swings open, everything starts to tilt towards the side until it is dead straight downwards

"The bodies which have been knocked out lay still because they have been strapped in but unlucky for me, Regina, Naomi and Dani it could be all over..

"HANG ON" shouts Treyton, trying to shift the hovercraft around but it doesn't work

Dani starts to slip and...

"HELPPP..." the little girl screams till the sound of a crash is heard...

My hearts starts to beat, faster, faster until I hear Hannibella scream as she lunges up the Hovercraft

"FUCK OFF" Regina screams as she hold on for dear life!

My hands start to pull away slowly and more slowly...

Hannibella jumps one more time but she got what she wanted, she grapples onto Naomi tugging her down with her...

"NAOMI" I scream

Treyton and Abigail shocked and surprised turns the hovercraft slowly...Back the way it was

Regina leaps out her seat and jumps out the hovercraft towards the cave...

"REGINAA" I scream back but she doesn't answer

I undo my seatbelt and wonder over to the side, it's so very high and I feel that uncomfortable I sit back down

"Treyton do we leave?" I say scared and nervous..

He looks at me and shakes his head, he had his reasons and when he says something he means it...

"REGINA!" I shout again until this time she calls back!

"GRAB THE BASKET PULLY THINGY" she says, I look around for it till I find what I'm looking for..

After 10 minutes from the basket I soon to wonder what's happening down below, so I take a sneaky peak...

Regina has captured Hannibella and placed her in the basket so then we don't go against Naomi's will, never leave anyone behind

"Where are we going now?" I say as we fly off...

"No idea..." says Treyton as we fly away

We sit for a little while till we see 12 different hovercrafts around us...

"I guess we all know where we are going...?" Regina says

"Where..?" I say as they grind there teeth and look scared

**Deaths-**

**24)Aaliyah KingSpot-Killed By Naomi Tachi By Slicing her Neck**

**23)Dylan Harbour-Killed By TreyTon Wiress by Stabbing him repeatedly in the Stomach**

**22)Skylar Black- Killed By Hannibella Lektor by Eating him**

**21)Sophia GreenLeaf- Left the Arena**

**20)Anna Dezlight- Killed by Marcasella Selfin by Stabbing her in the Stomach**

**19)Ollie Polar-Killed by Regina SatterWhite by Breaking his Spine**

**18)Rugged StoneWell-Killed by a Replicator By Stabbing him**

**17)Flint HeartSell-Killed By a Replicator Stabbed in the Throat**

**16)Marcasella Selfin- Killed By Glass Slicing her In Half**

**15)Hold Forned-Killed by Replicator and Glass embedded in Leg**

**14)Velvet Aurea- Killed by Propeller**

**13)Dusty Abernath- Killed by Ian Signa**

**12)Jack Godstone- Eaten alive by Hannibella Lektor**

**11)Dani Wildflee- Killed by falling**

**10)Naomi Tachi-Killed by Hannibella Lektor**

**Sorry for the really long chapter! But I needed as much depth as I could to make this story work, and only you can say if it did? Well please Hunger Buddies review it and wait till the next chapter! So the remaining survivors are:**

**Treyton Wirress**

**Abigail Wirerss**

**Calypso Maid**

**Ian Signa**

**Regina Satterwhite**

**Hannbiella Lektor**

**Ivy GreenLeaf**

**Leon Lewis **


	28. Feel This Moment

**Leon Lewis**

I open my eyes once more to notice the Hovercrafts with full aim guns preparing to shoot at us, behind me everyone seems to be scared petrified but turning once more i notice Calypso Maid undoing her hovercraft strap and walking towards the open racked hovercraft!

"Calypso what the hell are you doing!?" shouts Treyton as she steps forward

"I want to Feel this Moment..." we stare at her blank faced

She leaps straight out the hovercraft, grabbing out her belt a taser!

"I will always be free..." she says one last time

She grabs the handle of the taser as she launches it straight at the propellor of the hovercraft below us

The burn of smoke accelerations and her body just flops down below like a rag doll being thrown around like a 5 year old girl

"What now?" says Treyton

I look around as i see 2 hovercrafts explode from the taser... I secretly say my prays for the girl as no one else does

"We could jump?" They glare at me as Regina buts in!

"I agree..." she says quietly

Small eyes look around as the power charge of the Hovercraft next to us shoots spraying the hovercraft down

Bullets fly past us from different directions as Ian and Ivy run straight of the Hovercraft

"Feel this moment" they both say as i look around

"WHY ARE THEY SAYING THIS" i scream as the screaming bullets block my words

I notice straight away then, a bullet flies straight at Treyton shooting him straight in the head...

A bug splat of blood oozes from his head, but i'm not the only one recognises it as Hannibella jumps out her straps and glares at me from the side line, the pain in her eyes is glaring towards me... I lean forward, closer, closer until she lends out a hand

Bullets still flying i grab her hand as she whispers towards me

"You want to survive yes?" i nod quietly looking behind her is Regina

"I want to come..." I nod as i see Abigial

Her face is red from the crying trying her best to dodge the bullets only having two hovercrafts trying to shoot us! She looks behind us as she winks...

"I'm so sorry" i look at her pondering from what she meant

"What?" Regina says until the Hovercraft drops so suddenly knocking me to my feet

I notice we are crashing so suddenly that Abigial flies straight out the window... Glass shatters all over us

"FUCK!" screams Regina as he hands are covered in the glass, the cut wounds dig into her hands as we are shifted so far down that we vertical...

I look forwards seeing Hannibella crying, i then turn left to see Regina screaming in agony as the glass pierce straight through her hands until then!

"Feel this Moment" I look once more noticing she is gone

"LEON WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER UNDERSTOOD" I look below me the sharp jagged rocks of District 2 is below me

Plummeting slightly we are still in air because of our emergency brakes that stop us going down to fast

"FUCK THE CAPITOL" shouts Hannibella as her hands are pale white from her own grip

"Feel this moment" i look at her her tears are swarming her cheeks as she lets go...

_My mother always told me; you don't have to be the strongest the fastest the smarter to achieve what you want, you have to be the change you want to see in the world. You must be the change. Even if you don't know the Mayor of our District you will always be the boy that i will love when it gets tough, you will always be my boy Leon._

"Mum, if you can hear me i'm so dearly sorry everything i put to everyone; the pain..." I hear my self sobbing for a few moments as i start to let go, my fingers try to grip on

My fingers let go, my mind is moving quicker than i am all my memories all those fortunate events i was able to attend, my mother and father holding me..

**FLASHBACK**

_I see my father looking down at me as i walk through my classroom and sit at the back of it. As per usual i was always picked to go first in every speaking assessment. My father was my teacher... We would walk home together and he would brag about how the other students were so good! And how they will accomplish big things... I looked up to him and smile weakly not showing not appreciation, the things he would say at the table were nasty and spiteful only at this time the day before the reaping it was weirdly weirder..._

_"Leon look at me now" i look glumly at him as my brother laughs loudly_

_"You are doing at worse at school than any other kid!" I smile and look at him straight in the eyes_

_"Do i give a shit?" My family gasp, not because it's a bad word but for the fact they are scared of him_

_He walks towards me the floor boards creak loudly as the silence is mistier than ever..._

_"What did you say" he says_

_I open my mouth_

_"Do i give a shit?" I say loudly getting my fork and stabbing in the table_

_He grabs my shirt and chucks me to the floor, i pick my self and glare into his eyes_

_"Congratulation you have been chosen the winner of the PRICK ASSOCIATION!" i scream as he gets his fist ready_

_"No body likes you, Mother thinks you're a fucking monster!" He walks closer_

_"The kids think your a bowl haired cunt" I shout more loudly, as he steps centimetres away from me_

_"And i hate you" i softly say as i grab a knife towards his throat_

_He's surprised my mother is shocked my brother is also gob smacked by my braveness but not only that but the way i am acting. I think is this is this what i want? _

_"FUCK YOU" i scream one last time as i raise the knife towards his throat, and i slice it like an orange_

_Blood spews towards the floor, the screams of the my mother and brother are echoed around the house. With blood on my knife and my head hurting i drop the knife and walk towards my left over family._

_"Cowards the both of you." i say walking towards the kitchen tap and letting the water splash the blood out_

_Behind me i notice my mum say something_

_"What did you say?" i ask nastily _

_"You listened to what i said Leon;you have to be the change you want to see in the world" I smile weakly_

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Feel this moment" i say softly as the air quickens around me

My arms over hang my head as i look below me the clear sharp rocky mountains and the brick made houses towering over every garden. I close my eyes one more time until i feel the liquid cover me over and i fall softly to the bottom...

My mind is still awake...

My body is still alive...

I am alive...

I see flashing lights around me as people open my eyes, around me i see dead bodies... Am i one of them?

"Hannibella?" i murmur her body is still movable

She crawls weakly towards me and holds my hand, her body is badly injured and her head is crushes slightly

"Leon i am only telling you once..." i look at her as she gulps loudly, dying slowly

"What?" i shout slowly

"Feel this Moment" she cries a little slowly i her hands go white and she lets go!

I look at her as i try to cry but i need to move quickly or some one will find me... I crawl slowly across different paths in the district till i reach where me and Abigail were once.

"Well done Abigail Wiress" i say as i stop and cry for a few moments

As i crawl for hours on end i notice The President lending me his hand, his glum face makes me want to stab it but with no weapons possible i guess there is way possible for this...

"You are the 1000th Hunger Games Victor Leon" I glare at him widely

"Feel this Moment" He says as i look at him once more

"What... does... it..." I feel loose and weak as i pass out

**What a year! Thank you for everyone competing but we have a winner Leon and also a spoiler this Hunger Games 15th Will have something to do with 'Feel this Moment"... If you can guess you will get 400 sponsor points!**

**WELL DONE LEON!**


End file.
